


Lick My Lollipop

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But also, Candy Shop AU, Fingerfucking, M/M, Switching Positions, Teasing, Valentine's Day, blowjob, bottom!Eren, bottom!levi, safe sex, topping!Eren, topping!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works in a candy shop that Eren always visits. Levi always teases Eren, trying to make him understand that he wants to be asked out on a date. When Eren never asks, Levi takes it in his own hands; in all ways he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The candy shop down the street

**Author's Note:**

> In Sweden we have these candy shops as well all walls full of candy in our supermarkets. This fic was mostly inspired by that, and because I wanted to write something "sweet".  
> The first chapter will be plot, as well as the second chapter, but after that it'll just be pure porn. I won't raise the rating until then and I picked a higher rating than necessary at the moment, so don't expect anything but porn later on.  
> I like the idea of Eren being German and Levi being French, so the story takes place in Europe in case anyone was wondering.

Down the street, ten minutes from my house, is a candy shop. From the outside it looks small with its white painted bricks and pink door, large window decorated with something that looks like powdered sugar.

A bell above the door chimes at every new customer, a happy sound that is impossible to miss. A smell of sweets and chocolate fills the shop, and on the inside it’s not as small as the outside might make it look. The walls are covered by shelves that are filled with all kinds of candy; from green jelly frogs to boxes filled with pralines and homemade chocolate.

The sweetest thing in the shop wasn’t the candy though, but the person owning it all.

He was shorter than me with black hair that looked like silk, framing his face. His eyes looked like the sky before a storm; shades of gray with a mix of cold blue. I could stare into those eyes for an eternity. I have never seen him smile other than an occasional smirk at my jokes.

He was easy to talk to, even though he looked scary to some. He always seemed to soften up whenever I spoke with him, eyes becoming less harsh and mouth relaxing into the beginning of a smile. He never acted like that towards others, except when it was a child that was buying candy from him.

I didn’t know if I should take it as he saw me as a child as well, or if he actually enjoyed my company. I had yet to figure it out, and I didn’t dare to ask him. Perhaps I still was a child; I was still in school and my 18th birthday was in two months.

Friday was the day I would visit the candy shop, and I went there every week. I never missed it; going there straight after school in the afternoon. There were less people in then, most having gone home for the day.

The other person that worked in the candy shop didn’t work on Fridays, which left me all alone with the kind owner. Besides, that person scared me, always cheery as if she was high on sugar all the time. As far as I knew, she might as well be. Not like I could blame her, I would be the same if I worked there.

As a customer I had already tasted every single piece of candy in the shop. Not all at once, of course. Every time I came in I would buy a bag of candy that would last over the weekend, and the bag was always filled with different types every time. The owner had taken it upon himself to introduce me to something new every time, and so far he had succeeded. But now that I had tasted everything he had to offer, he couldn’t give me something new.

It wasn’t as if I was going to stop going there because of this. No, I would go to that small-looking shop even if it stormed.

 

-

 

The bell chimed above my head as I stepped into the warmth of the shop. I shivered, blowing on my frozen hands. It was January, but the snow still lied in high piles everywhere, and it snowed every day. It was quite sad actually. The snow came now in the new year, while it rained on Christmas Eve when everyone wanted snow the most.

With a soft sigh I walked up to the counter. It had been a hard day in school today, and I needed my weekly dose of sugar to calm down, not to mention my weekly dose of the handsome owner.

He greeted me as he always did, with half a smile and a “what would you like this time?”

I tapped my cheek as I thought, my eyes meeting his grey. Bad decision. It was nearly impossible to think straight while looking into those dark storms.

“What would you recommend?”

The question was innocent, but the man took things as he liked. An eyebrow was raised, a small tug on his lips, as he answered my question with a smug voice.

“Something you can’t possibly fit in your mouth.”

I gave him a soft laugh, shoving my hands down in the pockets of the jacket. “A lollipop then.”

That was the funny thing with the owner; he always had a funny way of recommending things to me. Like when I had asked if they had any small candy-balls, those colorful balls filled with chocolate, and he had answered with an “I have two of them, if you would like to taste”. I had laughed, of course, and he had given me a roll of his eyes before he filled the candy-bag with the colorful candy and fluffy chocolate-bananas.

Now, he looked at me as if I was stupid. I gave him a confused look in response. Hadn’t he meant a lollipop? That was pretty much the only candy in the shop that I wouldn’t be able to fit in my mouth on my first try.

“You know,” he began, leaning onto the counter on his elbows. And I did not just notice how he lifted his ass a bit higher. “You can lick my lollipop instead.”

“Ah,” I swallowed a bit nervously, shifting the weight on my legs. “I think I’ll just settle for the strawberry swirl.”

The owner seemed disappointed for a second, but he turned around with a sigh to get me the swirled lollipop. His hips swayed with every movement, my gaze being drawn to them automatically. He had the perfect butt, the perfect shape and size. I briefly wondered what of would feel like to press myself against it.

“Here,” he said, turning to me again. He had noticed my stare without a doubt, a smirk creeping onto his lips. A blush settled on my cheeks, and I quickly met his eyes again.

The lollipop was given to me, colorful plastic protecting everything but the stick.

“Anything else you would like to eat in the weekend?”

“Nah,” I said, giving a light shrug and a shy smile. “The lollipop will last.”

Again, he seemed somewhat disappointed. Was I missing something?

I paid for the candy, getting a discount for being a regular, and put the lollipop in my pocket. There it would be safe from the horrible cold and icy snow.

With a “thanks”, I turned to leave the shop. I had just opened the door, the bell chiming above me and the wind starting to bite my cheeks, when the man called after me. At first I thought I had heard wrong, to I turned slightly to look at him, hand clutching the handle of the door.

“What is your name?”

I had gone here for a few months now, but this was the first time he had asked me of my name. Not understanding why he wanted to know, I tilted my head a bit to the side. I supposed it wouldn’t hurt to tell him.

“Eren,” I said, smiling at him. He tested my name on his tongue, getting the pronouncing right. I liked the way he said my name; with a smile in his voice like he had tasted something sweet and wanted to make it last.

Then he gave me one of his rare half-smiles, eyes soft and the vague sign of a dimple. “Call me Levi.”

The sight made me blush for unknown reasons, eyes widening slightly.

With a great smile I gave him a small laugh. “See you next week, Levi.”

The door was closed behind me before I could regret it, and before I could see the gentle smile he gave me.

On my way home, I held my head down to not be bitten by the cold wind, hands buried deep inside my pockets. My fingers played with the plastic of the lollipop as I tried to not think of Levi and his smile.

By the time I got home ten minutes later, my face was red and not only because of the cold.

 

-

 

The second I stepped into the shop, Levi looked up from the boxes of chocolate he was rearranging on the shelves. His eyes seemed to shine up at the sight of me and I smiled as I walked up to him. It was rare to see him somewhere else than behind the counter, to see how his black jeans hugged his hips and ass, and I enjoyed every second of it.

“Did you enjoy the lollipop last week?”

I nodded, making the snow from my hair fall down to my shoulders. “It was really yummy!”

Levi looked amused, eyes on the snow on my shoulder. His hand reached up and brushed it off, and I froze beneath his touch. This was the first time he touched me, before a piece of candy had always been in the way. Even though he only touched my jacket, I could feel the warmth of his hand close to my cheek. I could feel the blush starting to form on my cheeks.

Why was I reacting this way to a simple touch?

Levi didn’t comment on my red cheeks, he simply gave me one of his small smirks that were more of a tug on his lips. I smiled back, a bit unsure if I did the right thing. Should I perhaps say something?

I didn’t get the chance to open my mouth before Levi had begun to speak, and by then it was too late for me to say something about the snow or the touching.

“We got in something new today,” his voice was soft and didn’t carry the usual smugness whenever he talked about candy with me. “I think you’ll like it.”

New candy were always interesting, there were only a few things in the store that I didn’t like. My favorites were the really sweet candy, like the fluffy sugar cubes or the sugar powdered chocolate. I simply lived for sugar. Chocolate was also high on my list of candies I liked, but for me, chocolate didn’t really count as candy. Chocolate was a wonderful thing of its own, always with a rich flavor that melted in my mouth.

Seeing my excitement, Levi finally gave me one of his smug looks. He reached for the top shelf, standing on his tiptoes and arms stretched. The shirt he wore lifted up slightly, showing his stomach and well-trained muscles. Was it an eight-pack I saw?

The pants were dangerously low on his hips, a simple belt keeping them in place.

He noticed my stare as he looked over his shoulder straight at me, giving me a wink that got all my blood to be divided; half to my head and half to my groin. I was for once glad that the puffy jacket covered the growing bulge.

Levi’s slim fingers found the box he was reaching for, carefully pulling it down and handing it to me. Our fingers brushed as I took it, his skin soft despite the harsh weather outside. The feeling of his skin against mine lingered even after he had withdrawn.

The box was quite small and rectangular. It was red with two white stripes in the corner with the name of the chocolate. It sounded foreign and I hadn’t heard it before. I would most likely fail to pronounce it if I tried, and I didn’t want Levi to laugh at me.

“It’s white chocolate,” Levi said, leading me to the cashier and going behind the counter. “From Switzerland.”

Switzerland? My mom loved to go there on a small vacation, but after she died we stopped traveling. My dad was too heartbroken to take me anywhere, and as soon as I turned 16 and could legally own an apartment, I was thrown out. At the moment I lived alone in a small apartment with two rooms, sometimes dad would give me money to pay the rent.

One thing I had loved about Switzerland was the chocolate. I could clearly remember when I had first tasted it; my mom had bought me a small heart-shaped box that was filled with milk chocolate. That was actually the first time I had tasted chocolate, at the age of four. Needless to say; it tasted heavenly.

The chocolate-box I held was surely filled with chocolate that tasted as delicious as my first.

Levi noticed my distant look, his hand hesitating a second before coming up to rest on my left hand. The contact snapped me back to reality and I stared with slight shock at his hand. It was a wonder I didn’t drop the box. That would have been horrible.

“Don’t you like Swiss chocolate?” His voice was full of concern, eyebrows furrowed in the emotion as he slowly withdrew his hand. I mourned the loss of the wonderful warmth from his skin.

“Ah, no, I love it!” Smiling at him, I put the box down on the counter. “I was just reminded of my mother.”

Why did I say that? Why did I bring up personal details? I’m so stupid. It’s way too early to be speaking of such things.

My eyes met his and he looked at me softly. When he spoke, his voice was kind. “I see. I’ll treat you to it then.”

“Wha-?” My eyes widened and I quickly shook my head. “No, please, let me pay for it.”

At my words, Levi got that smug look in his eyes again, an eyebrow rising as he leaned forward towards me ever so slightly.

“Then you can pay with your body,” Before, his voice had been kind, but now that kindness was replaced with a silken tone, dark and somewhat husky. My own breath caught in my throat.

Did he imply what I thought he was implying?

A smirk was the only warning I got before I was yanked down by my collar to his high. His lips were dangerously close to mine, our noses almost touching. I could count every eyelash that framed the stormy eyes, could feel his breath on my skin and loving the way it tickled me.

“Meet me here tomorrow at three o’clock,” he murmured, slowly letting go of my jacket. “Don’t be late.”

Somehow I managed to find my voice again, opening my mouth to speak. “I can’t, I’m going away during the weekend.”

Disappointment flashed through his eyes and facial expression. With a ‘tsk’ he let go of me and straightened up. “What is more important than my payment?”

He looked angry with furrowed brows and lips set in a scowl. He seemed to glare at me as he waited for an answer, eyes no longer as soft as before. Even so, I didn’t get the feeling that he was angry at me, but rather at the thing that was holding me back from meeting him tomorrow.

“Some friends and I are going to Copenhagen, and to Louisiana.”

It was a trip that we had saved up for a long time, ordering train-tickets and planning it all out so that we could be home to school on Monday again. I was really looking forward to it and how much I even wanted to see Levi again I couldn’t skip my trip.

Levi seemed to understand the value of my trip as well, the anger disappearing from his face within a second after I had uttered my words. Instead, he looked interested and a bit surprised. “So you like modern art?”

Relieved that he wasn’t angry at me, I breathed out before shrugging. “It can be interesting, and I’m looking forward to the Arctic exhibition they are having at the moment.”

Levi nodded thoughtfully, fingers tapping his cheek. He seemed to decide something, a determined look in his eyes as he started wrapping up the box of chocolate in a colorful paper.

“Pay me next Saturday, three o’clock outside the shop.”

His tone made his words impossible to be open for discussion. I had no choice but to be here next week, on time and not a second too late. Three was the time the shop closed on Saturdays, I knew it all too well.

“I promise.”

He smiled kindly, the first full smile I’ve seen on his lips, as he gave me wrapped up box that now looked like a gift. “Then it’s a date.”

 

-

 

“Eren?”

I was rolling the pen between my fingers, tapping it now and then to the table and making an irritating noise. I stared into the air, at nothing at all, lost in my thoughts.

It was Friday and I would go to the candy shop as usual today, buy some candy and then go home. I would probably not be able to sleep tonight, because tomorrow I would pay Levi for the chocolate. He hadn’t made it seem like he wanted sex or anything. No, it almost seemed like a very strange way of asking for a date. Well, he had called it a date.

“Eren!”

With a groan I let my head hit the desk, the papers sticking to my forehead and moving slightly under my breath. The pen was now held still in my hand as I was clutching it, or rather, pressing it to the desk. We had some time for free studying before the next lesson, but I couldn’t get Levi out of my head. It was like the thought of him had built a room in my mind, decorated it in sweets and then left the door open so that I would think of him all the time. Alright, that comparison sucked. I wasn’t good at this.

I would never have guessed that Levi liked me though, at least not in that way. I was a good customer, one of the regulars that always greeted him with a smile and always bought too much candy with money that should go to a driver’s license or something that isn’t candy.

“Earth to Eren!”

Someone shook me, making me groan and look up at the guilty person. Jean looked back at me with a somewhat worried expression.

“What is it, Eren?” He asked, touching my arm gently. He always did that when he was worried for me. Old habits die hard. “You didn’t act like this last weekend.”

Ah, no, because last weekend wasn’t the day before a date.

“I’m just tired of school,” I lied too much for my own good around Jean; it wouldn’t be surprising if my nose started to grow each time. Unfortunately, he was able to see through my lies as if he was starting at the answer to some great test.

“Really?” Doubt painted his face, and it didn’t make him less attractive.

Jean and I had dated once when we were both 15. He was the first person to hold my hand and say that I was beautiful, the first to kiss me and the first to make me orgasm while pounding into me. And was it wonderful times. However, we grew up and we stopped dating. Now, he is together with a guy from our parallel-class and he’s happy. We’re still friends, but I would never be able to think about kissing him again.

“It looks like you are crushing on someone.”

The bad thing about him; he could still read me like an open book.

I sighed deeply, and he took it as a ‘yes’, smiling happily. “What’s his name?”

“Levi,” I said his name with a silent sigh, closing my eyes and resting my head on my hands. “We are going on a date tomorrow.”

Jean laughed at me, patting my back so hard that the breath was knocked out of me. “Good luck!”

Yeah, I would need it.

Jean left me, going to his boyfriend and bothering him instead by kissing his neck over and over again. The teacher stopped them before Jean could mark Marco’s skin, much to their grief.

I didn’t care about them though; my mind went quickly back to Levi and our upcoming date. What would I wear? How should I act? Should I give him some kind of gift when we met up?

It all made me want to cry and give up. Things hadn’t been this hard when I was dating Jean.

The lesson soon ended and another started, but that hour was also spent staring into empty space and thinking about stormy eyes and silken hair.

Before I knew it, school had ended and I was on my way home. Or well, not home. I never went straight home on Fridays; I always went to the candy shop first. Even though we were going out on a date tomorrow I couldn’t just skip the regular visit. If I did I wouldn’t be able to face Levi tomorrow.

The walk down the street felt long and slow, but once I had reached the pink door I couldn’t remember what I was thinking about while walking.

I had barely opened the door before I was drenched in the sound of children screaming and crying. It sounded like a whole class of kindergarteners had gathered in the shop, but they were in fact only three children that ran around.

I’m never getting kids.

A woman, most likely the mom of the children, looked tired as she tried to talk to Levi. She had given up all hope of trying to make her children be quiet. Levi looked like he was suffering, but he was good at hiding it and the only thing giving it away was a small twitch of his eye.

When I stepped into the shop, he looked up at me and relaxed immediately. He couldn’t abandon his customer though and patiently helped her to the very end. The kids couldn’t decide what kind of candy they wanted, and told their mom so by screaming that they “wanted it all” and “why can’t we get it all”.

Levi still gave them a kind half-smile as he handed them the colorful bags of candy that their mom finally picked for them. When they finally stepped out of the door, silence returned to the shop. Levi took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second, happy that the minor hell was over.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked straight at me, a smile tugging at his lips. He walked up to me and I froze unintentionally. He gave me a strange look before letting out a soft ‘huff’, and I suppose that was as close as a laugh I’ve heard from him.

“Don’t be so tense,” he murmured as he reached forward to unzip my jacket. I was about to protest, to tell him that it was tomorrow I would pay, and not today. I stopped myself though, silently looking down at Levi.

He opened up my jacket, lifting an eyebrow as he looked up at me. He didn’t say anything, and it made me quite nervous to be silently judged by him.

Did he think I looked weird or had a horrible taste in clothing? Or didn’t he care about that and just liked to open jackets of his customers?

“Um,“ I began, unsure of what to do. Levi interrupted me before I could continue.

“Are you in rush somewhere?”

His question wasn’t what I had expected, but I didn’t know what I had expected either. Well, not that at least.

I tilted my head slightly, brown locks coming to cover my face. “No?”

It wasn’t meant as a question by itself, but it came out that way nonetheless.

“Good,” his fingers moved over my stomach and chest, feather-light touches that sent shivers down my body. “Then stay for a while.”

I didn’t really have a choice, did I? Not when he asked so kindly, with soft eyes that was almost begging for company.

It must be lonely working in a shop by himself. Not many came here, but they still got by thanks to those, to us, who bought our candy here.

Smiling, I let him remove the jacket. He folded it neatly and put it behind the counter in safety. I followed him silently, coming to a stop at the counter. For me, it worked like some kind of barrier. As a customer I didn’t have the right to step behind it.

He rolled his eyes at me before gripping my arm and pulling me behind it as well. Stumbling, I managed not to fall before I straightened up at his side. He was at least ten centimeters shorter than me, which gave me quite the good view. I also knew that he could pull me down to his own height anytime he wanted.

“How was it in Denmark?” He jumped onto the counter, sitting comfortably at the smooth surface, coming closer to my height.

Not really knowing what to do with myself I leaned against the wall behind me. “It was fun. And again, thank you for the chocolate. It was the most delicious I have ever tasted.”

Levi seemed pleased with himself, chin up slightly higher than before and a grin on his lips. “After tomorrow you will have to change that statement.”

“Hm?” I gave him a curious smile. “Are we eating somewhere nice?”

“You’ll see.”


	2. Teasing back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments!  
> I just wanted to write a date that was both sweet and teasing, and this was the result. I hope you like it!

The clock was five minutes to three and I had just locked the door to my apartment. I was cursing the whole way down the stairs. This was what wasn’t allowed to happen. I couldn’t be late. Stupid clothes that didn’t feel right when I tried them on, making me settle for a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt with rolled-up sleeves.

With only five minutes left until my certain death, I ran down the street. By now, the snow had melted away for spring. I should be happy over the fact that it was easier to run without snow blocking my way.

The clock was a minute over three when I finally arrived at the shop. I was breathing heavily, leaning down on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. I should pay more attention in P.E.

Levi stood outside the shop, leatherjacket on and arms crossed over his chest. He looked at me without saying anything and I waited for him to leave me behind. He didn’t though, patiently waiting until I straightened up, breathing more evenly. Then he gave me a smirk.

“I should make you breathless more often.”

I looked at him horrified. “You’re not making me run again, right?”

At first, Levi stared at me as if I just missed the point of some grand joke. Then he let out one of his ‘huff’-laughs. He reached out a hand for me to take, our fingers entwining as I took it hesitantly. His hand was cold compared to mine and I saw it as my duty to warm it up.

Together we walked, hand in hand, to a restaurant. It was an Italian restaurant that I’ve never visited before. I wasn’t really the type to go out and eat on fancy restaurants every weekend. Instead I ate candy. And watched crappy TV-shows. Alone.

This was much better though, to actually do something with someone else.

The restaurant was warm inside, and the service was on top. Apparently the owner knew Levi from before and we got a discount on anything we ordered.

We were placed at a round table, facing each other. This looked like the date it was, and I didn’t know if I should blush or hide under the tablecloth. I settled for hiding behind the menu instead.

Levi was kind though, speaking to me in a gentle tone when he noticed me beginning to tense up. He often talked about things I had mentioned yesterday, making me loose up and relax by the time the waitress came to take our orders.

Levi ordered a pasta carbonara while I chose pappardelle with mushrooms.

We ate in silence, too caught up in the wonderful taste to speak. When we finished, cutlery on the clean plate, we picked up our conversation where we had left off before we got the food.

“It’s been five years now,” Levi answered my question of how long he had owned the candy shop. “Hanji has been working with me since the beginning, though I’m the only owner.”

I smiled, my head resting in my hands. Levi had a way of speaking that made me forget everything around me. The second Levi opened his mouth, or just looked at me, everything ceased to exist but him. I began to understand why Levi had looked at me like I had been the last person on Earth every time I came into the shop. I was looking at him the same way now.

Levi checked his watch now and then, and when I noticed I started to get nervous again. Was I really that boring?

The dates with Jean hadn’t been like this, but on the other hand, the dates with Jean was mostly going to amusement-parks or staying at his house playing video games the whole evening and then fuck the rest of the night. This date with Levi was completely different, I had no idea how to act, and it made me nervous.

“I’ve reserved tickets for a movie,” Levi reassured me that I wasn’t boring. “It’s some horror movie, but I hope you like it.”

I shined up in delight, my back straightening as I leaned forward to him without really noticing my actions. “I love horror movies!”

Levi seemed relieved that I didn’t hate his idea, but actually loved it. “We have time for dessert.”

He seemed to know all the things that made me shine in happiness, that or he just guessed and got it right on the first try. After all, it wasn’t a big secret that I loved all kinds of sweet things.

He waved for a waitress who quickly came up to us and handed out the menus again, as well as a refill of our drinks. While I settled for a cola, Levi had picked a wine to go with his food.

Levi had eyed my soda critically and I had explained to him that I wasn’t allowed to buy alcohol yet.

“You can drink it though,” he had said and handed me his glass. The wine didn’t taste so bad, a dry taste on my tongue. I stuck to my soda nonetheless.

While looking through the menu after some dessert that sounded yummy, and they all did, I glanced up to Levi now and then. Every time I looked up I found him staring at me, a smug look in his eyes and hands clasped in front of him on the table.

“Have you already decided?” I asked, my voice a bit hesitant thanks to his stare. It felt as if he was up to something, but it could be anything really.

“I have,” he hummed happily, waiting for me to put down the menu as well before calling the waitress back.

“What would you like for desserts?” She asked kindly, smiling happily and with notepad ready.

Both she and Levi looked at me and I had no choice but to order first.

“I want a-“ I didn’t get further than that as I felt a strange sensation. Something was poking my crotch, massaging me with gentle movements. I could feel myself grow hard under the touch, which meant that Levi felt it as well. Fuck you and your fucking feet.

Hell, I wasn’t going to give up my dessert so easily. Levi probably knew that already, and it was most likely the reason he had started this game in the first place.

I swallowed hard before I could find my voice again. “I want a pannacotta with strawberries.”

Levi sent me a toothy grin before turning to the waitress. “I want the same.”

Our gazes met over the table, the waitress walking away happily with our order.

“Levi-“ It was meant to come out harsh and warning, but instead it was weak and was suspiciously alike a whimper.

The foot pushed harder against my tight pants and I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

“I like it when you say my name like that,” Levi’s voice was dark and he licked his lips suggestively, never breaking eye-contact with me.

I whined as I tried to resist the urge to move my hips into his sweet assault. I failed miserably, jerking my hips into his foot. Levi seemed pleased with himself, eyes beginning to darken.

“We’re in a restaurant,” I whispered, trying to get him to stop, but at the same time I wanted him to do anything but that. The pleasure he created, and with just a single foot, was amazing to just pass up on. Oh, Levi was going to pay for that later.

“We are,” he mused and I don’t think I’ve seen him so pleased with himself since the first time he had made me smile.

To tease me even further he pushed his foot harder against the bulge between my legs, sending shivers of pleasure through me. I bit my lower lip to stop a moan from tearing its way from my throat. My hands were clutching the tablecloth, creating wrinkles that the waitresses had fought to iron out before all guests arrived.

Levi’s foot was moving more secure now, not only massaging me in circles, but moving up and down on me. Now and then I allowed myself to move into that touch, never breaking eye contact with the man before me. This was his fault and by the looks of it, he wasn’t ready to face the consequences. He probably didn’t think that there would be any consequences at all. Oh, just you wait Levi; I’ll prove you wrong in all ways.

“Levi,” I moaned lowly, trying to cross my legs and push him away. I didn’t succeed in anything but to make him more determined to make me cream my pants in the restaurant. The only cream I wanted was the boiled cream that was my pannacotta.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I forced myself to sit still on my chair. Levi was lucky that the tablecloth was long enough to cover his actions.

Levi knew how much I suffered thanks to him; he could see how my eyes darkened and feel how hard I was under his foot. If we had been the only ones in this restaurant I would have pushed him up on the table and taken out all my desires on him, right then and there. Unfortunately, the restaurant was full-seated that evening, the waitresses everywhere to help. But, the time would come when Levi would have to pay for it.

His crime was punishable with lots of lube, a condom and a sleepless night.

I was already thinking of who should take it up his ass, because we sure as hell would have sex after the movies if we managed to keep it in so long, when the waitress came up again.

I straightened up, smiling apologetically to her for my strange behavior, and tried not to think about how Levi’s foot moved harder against my growing manhood.

The waitress put down our desserts, smiling happily before she turned and walked away with a “bon appetite”. She never suspected anything. Either she didn’t see obvious things, or I should start playing poker.

Levi looked at me over the glass of pannacotta, daring me to taste mine. His foot was nudging me on, making me bite my lip again. I met his eyes with a cold stare, silently telling him that I wasn’t backing off from the challenge, as I lifted up my spoon.

The metal felt cold in my hand and I scooped up some of the dessert with the strawberries on it. The foot was still nudging me gently as I tasted the pannacotta. The second the spoon disappeared into my mouth, Levi’s lips curled into a cruel smirk, the foot pushing against my bulge. I was near on spitting out the pannacotta in surprise, but instead settled for a loud moan. The second I understood what I had done, my face flamed red while Levi looked incredibly pleased with himself.

People turned to look at us, at me, raising eyebrows and wondering why that strange noise had left my mouth. It only made me blush even deeper and all I wanted was to melt into the floor and disappear.

Noticing how uncomfortable I looked, the foot on me stilled and Levi gave me a gentle smile.

“Did the dessert taste good?”

There was nothing mocking in his voice, it was only gentle and seemed to carry a silent apology. He had taken it too far, and he knew that all too well.

None of us regretted it though.

His foot shifted away from between my legs and Levi straightened up in his seat as he withdrew his foot.

To answer his question, I nodded, my brown locks flying around my head. Levi gave a soft ‘huff’-laugh at my enthusiasm, and the people around us settled for that explanation to my moan. I even heard some order a “pannacotta that made that guy moan”.

Levi leaned forward ever so slightly to me, his hand reaching for mine over the table. I took it without hesitating, our fingers entwining like it was something natural to do.

“Sorry,” his voice was low in a whisper, eyes apologetic as he looked at me.

Swallowing down the pannacotta I had in my mouth, I gave him a reassuring smile that I was alright. “You told me I was going to pay with my body,” I gave him a soft laugh, scooping up some more of my dessert. “Though I hadn’t expected it to be like this.”

He looked at me, a strange look in his eyes, before he turned to taste his own pannacotta.

“I’m far from done,” he mumbled, thumb moving over the skin of my hand. “In fact, I haven’t even started yet.”

 

-

 

I shivered as I stepped out into the cold again, zipping my jacket up to my chin. Levi closed the door behind us, his hand quickly finding mine. A light blush covered my cheek, both thanks to the cold and Levi’s actions before. I was happy to finally be leaving the place and some of my embarrassment behind. After Levi had stopped his sweet assault, my dick had calmed down enough to let me leave the restaurant without any weird looks. Levi had been kind enough to pay for us both, and when I had protested he had simply leaned into me, hand brushing past my crotch and effectively shutting me up. Now he acted as if it was something natural to do, or something he did all the time. Well, if he did, I wouldn’t mind.

Levi’s touch was always gentle and I loved the way his skin felt against mine.

“The movie starts in 20 minutes,” Levi said, breaking the silence between us. “We should hurry if we want to buy some sweets before it begins.”

He gave me a knowing grin, pulling my hand as he began to walk. I followed, a smile on my lips as our steps synchronized so naturally.

The street lights were already lit, guiding us on our way to the cinema. Levi had refused to tell me what the movie was about, he probably didn’t know either. So all I had to go after was that it was a horror movie. That was the funny thing about me, or at least the thing that got people to raise their eyebrows at me; I loved sweets and horror. Jean had once teased me a whole night about it. Levi however, didn’t even comment it, as if it was something to be expected from me.

“Eren?” Levi pulled me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to reality. I blinked, making my eyes focus before looking at him questionably.

“Hm?”

He looked at me with that strange look again, as if he was trying to figure something out. His grey eyes met mine, and his face softened immediately.

“Nothing,” his voice was low and somewhat thoughtful. “I just wanted to say your name.”

His answer made me smile happily. I loved the way he said my name and I was not about to stop him from doing so.

 

-

 

By the time we reached the cinema, we were both so cold that we walked close together. Our fingers were still entwined, but we were too cold to pull apart.

The warmth of the building was welcoming and we both sighed of relief as we stepped into it. We were greeted with a smell of popcorn and I breathed in with a great smile. Levi gave me his ‘huff’-laugh before pulling me to a counter where we could buy our tickets.

The man behind the wooden surface looked bored, but I recognized him immediately.

“Jean?”

At the call of his name, Jean looked up to greet us. His eyes landed on me, giving me a smile before his gaze traveled to Levi. His smile widened slightly as it lost all joy.

“Eren,” he said, voice a bit harsher than what I was used to. I clearly remembered telling him about going out on a date today, and he had seemed happy then.

“I didn’t know you worked here?” I said in a vague hope of trying to break the tension. Jean’s undivided attention was directed at me, giving me a smile. If anything, I had made it worse, based on Levi’s grip on my hand becoming almost painful.

“Yeah, new part time job,” his answer was said with a smile and a glare at Levi. Levi in turn glared back. “Who is the shorty?”

At the nickname, Levi’s jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed.

“I thought you liked taller men?” Jean continued, looking at me. He knew exactly what he was doing towards Levi, but I don’t think he noticed that it was my hand that was being crushed. Trying to calm Levi down somewhat, I stroked his hand with my thumb. It seemed to do the trick, Levi’s hand relaxing in my own. His grip was still hard, but at least it didn’t stop the flow of blood anymore.

“Tastes change,” my voice was cold as I answered Jean. “And so does people.”

I wanted to hit him, to make him taste my fist for being so disrespectful towards Levi. I don’t know if he was trying to ruin my date or not, but that was what he was about to do. And I’m not going to let it happen. Luckily, Levi was on my side and before I had the chance to hit Jean, Levi had begun to speak.

“I have reserved tickets.” He looked at Jean with a dangerous sparkle in his eyes and it was only then I realized that I had hugged his hand tighter than necessary. Levi looked ready to murder someone. “Get to your job or I’ll make sure that you don’t have one.”

I don’t know if Levi could actually do that, but the look in his eyes was threat enough. Jean looked horrified, quickly getting to his job and getting our tickets. Now and then he would give us nervous glances, especially Levi who never relaxed even he got the tickets.

We paid for the tickets along with a large box of popcorn, and only when we had walked into the movie theater and taken our seats, did we relax. Jean seemed happy to get rid of us, muttering under his breath as we left.

The theater was quite small with red, puffy seats that was comfortable to sit in and with a large space for our legs. Our seats were in the back row, in the middle with a perfect view of the big screen.

I sat to Levi’s left side, leaning back into the seat comfortably. Levi was still angry over Jean, gripping the box of popcorn hard enough to make it tear a bit.

“Levi.”

At the sound of my voice, Levi relaxed and looked at me. I gave him a small, apologetic smile.

“Don’t worry about it,” I said, hugging his hand closer. He sighed lightly and with that his anger seemed to disappear.

He leaned closer to me, our arms touching, and rested his head on my shoulder. I stiffened up involuntarily at the touch. His hair tickled my cheek, lips gracing the crook of my neck. His hand let go of mine as he unzipped my jacket. I could feel my cheeks heat up, even though there were no reason for it. Jean had pulled off my clothes many times, always so impatient about it all, and yet it felt more real, more like the clothes were only in the way when Levi did it. I didn’t mind Levi undressing me, even though he only forced me to take off my jacket to not die of warmth while watching the movie. I complied, pulling of the jacket and folding it behind me. Content, Levi did the same with his own jacket, careful not to spill the popcorns. I would never forgive him if he did.

Levi leaned back onto my shoulder again, nuzzling into my neck. His breath felt warm on my skin, and I was sure I looked like a tomato by then.

“No need to be so stiff,” He murmured, lips gracing my exposed skin and hand resting on my arm. “I’m not mad, I just didn’t like the way that brat was speaking to you.”

I shifted slightly under his touch before I tilted my head to rest upon his, relaxing immediately.

“No worries, that is how it is with exes,” I begun, giving a light laugh. “Though I don’t know why he’s acting like this now, he was fine yesterday at school.”

Levi huffed at me and I could feel the small movement that came with it. “I can see why he’s your ex.”

We sunk into a comfortable silence after that as we waited for the movie to start. Some people came in now and then and took their seats, but by the end the curtains parted for the screen the theatre was not even half-full. Levi and I were alone on the back row and I couldn’t help but smile at that, which earned me a strange look from Levi. This was the perfect time and place for some revenge after the events in the restaurant. After all, what was better than a dark theatre, with loud volume that would drench all different kinds of sounds Levi would make while I got my revenge?

During the commercials before the movie actually started, which were just trailers for upcoming movies, I sneaked my hand onto Levi’s leg, letting it rest on his jeans. At the touch, Levi shifted to look at me, giving me one of those strange looks again, as if was trying to figure something out. He then settled for licking my neck, making me shiver and move my hand a bit higher on his leg in surprise.

“Levi,” my voice wasn’t higher than a whisper and I could feel his smirk against my skin, now wet with his saliva. “The movie will start soon.”

Just as I had spoken the words, the intro to the movie began. The first line that came up on the black screen was “based on a true story”. Hopefully I wouldn’t have to sleep by myself that night.

Levi’s attention was directed towards the movie and he sat up a bit straighter to be able to watch it properly.

We shared the popcorn, the salty taste spreading in my mouth with each chew. The movie was quite good with some supernatural shit happening in a house that a family just moved into, and of course, the kids of the family would play with the supernatural shit. They would all die in the end, obviously.

Levi was flinching at each jump-scare and clutching my arm as he forgot the popcorn. He was so into the movie that he didn’t notice my hand sneaking up to the waist of his pants, pulling them down slightly before letting my hand slide over the fine line of hair that lead down to my goal. Only when my fingers traced the base of his manhood did he react, a sharp breath and a quick turn to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly shut him up but taking his length into my hand, giving it a light stroke. He whimpered lightly, leaning closer to me. Luckily, his voice was drenched in the sound of the characters talking on screen. The parents had just figured out that something really strange was up with their kids and the house. Yeah, like the children’s creepy stories wasn’t proof enough.

Watching the movie and eating popcorn occasionally, I kept stroking Levi slowly. He leaned close to me, breath tickling my skin as he breathed heavily. Every time he tried to speak, I made sure to turn it into a moan or a whimper.

While the family called a medium on the screen, Levi made his move. His tongue made a wet trail up my throat to my jaw, making my hand loose its rhythm and giving him enough time to speak.

“Eh-eren,” his voice was low as he tried to make sense without drawing attention to us. “W-why?”

I gave him a smile as I looked down on him, noticing how dark his eyes were, cheeks flushed and lips parted slightly. “It’s called payback.”

Realization lit his eyes, fingers clawing at my arm as he tried to keep his hips still.

“But don’t worry,” I whispered, giving his dick a long stroke. “I’m not going to make you cum for me here.”

Levi groaned as he gave in and moved his hips into my hand. No one seemed to notice us, everyone too caught up in the movie.

I could feel Levi hardening in my hand, his size impressive. Levi tried to be quiet, swallowing his own moans and whimpers. His lips pressed at my skin and I could feel his breathing becoming heavier with each stroke. Soon enough I could feel precum dropping down my hand and I knew he was close. How much I wanted to make him come, to bend down and lick up the mess myself, I had to stay true to my words. I couldn’t let him come now, and he had been kind enough to show me the same mercy back in the restaurant. That didn’t mean that I couldn’t leave him hanging.

Letting go of his dick, I slid my hand up from his pants. My hand was a bit sticky from his precum, but it wasn’t something that would be hard to solve and I quickly dried it off on a napkin I found in my pocket.

Levi panted heavily against my throat, whining lightly at the loss of my hand. He had no other choice but to wait until the movie was over to have me finish what I’ve started, or he could finish it himself in the theatre.

I turned back to the movie just as the supernatural shit was being explained as “nothing harmless” by the medium. Quite the worthless medium if you ask me. Levi tried to look back at the movie as well, but he kept shifting in his seat. He found my hand in the darkness, guiding it back to the bulge in his pants. His lips brushed my ear, making me shiver.

“You did this,” his voice was low and darkened of lust, his hand pressing my own harder down on him. “And I hope you are ready for the consequences later.”

I gave him a soft hum as an answer, massaging his dick through the pants. His breath hitched, his hips moving into my touch.

None of us could wait for the movie to be over.

 

-

 

In the end, the whole family was murdered by one of the kids that were possessed by one of the supernatural things that turned out to be a demon. It was quite gross to watch and I settled for looking at Levi throughout the scene. Levi did the same, looking back at me without a word.

The movie ended with the murder, the credits rolling on and the lamps being lit in the roof. Both of us rose from our spots, putting on our jackets again.

As we walked out of the theatre, our hands found each other’s like the most natural thing in the world and by now it was just like that.

The air outside was colder than before and I was freezing through my thick jacket. “It was a good movie.”

Levi nodded in agreement. “The parts I saw while not being distracted were.”

I laughed and he joined me with his soft huffs. We stood still in the cold, the only light coming from the cinema behind us, a slightly awkward silence settling around us.

“Thanks for the date,” I mumbled and broke said silence, unsure of what the proper thing to say was. “I’ve had a lot of fun.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, a smug smirk on his lips as he stepped closer to me. His hand gripped my waist as the other sneaked into my hair to pull me down. His body pressed close to mine and I could still feel the bulge between his legs, pressing against me.

“I’m not done with you yet,” He said, voice as low as mine. Our breaths mixed as he leaned close, so close that I could smell the lovely cologne he had on just for me.

“Good.” I didn’t want him to be done with me, not to ever be.

I stared at him as he tilted his head to the side, fingers entangling in my brown locks. He gave me a small laughter, one of his huffs.

“Close your eyes,” he mumbled, his scent and breath making me dizzy in a lovely way. I laughed softly before doing as he said. His hand hugged my waist closer, his hips pushing into me as he stole my breath away with a kiss.

Levi’s lips were soft against mine and he pulled be further down. My hands found his sides, hugging him close to share his lovely warmth.

Teeth softly gracing my lower lip made me open my mouth to let him taste me. His tongue met mine half-way in a hot mess. I moaned into the kiss, allowing him into my mouth. I needed this as much as he did.

At my sound, he smiled into the kiss and gave me a soft sound of his own.

Along the way I forgot how to breathe and luckily Levi noticed, breaking the kiss and withdrawing his tongue.

“Stupid,” he said, voice dark and breathe heavy. The affection in his voice made me smile as I leaned my forehead against his.

“You’re not a bad kisser,” he said, lips gracing past mine again. “But I think I’ll have to teach you a few tricks. We can practice tonight while I get the last of my payment.”

I laughed softly at his wording, getting used to the strange ways he asked for things.

“I would love to.”


	3. Smells like candy and sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! But hey, better late than never.  
> So, everything I touch becomes porn, and this chapter is pretty much only that.  
> Enjoy!

“I don’t even know where you live.”

Levi turned to me, his eyes dark even in the warm glow from the streetlights. We were walking down the street that lead back to the candy shop, the cinema far behind us by now. It had been hard to keep my hands off of him, and I could see how Levi struggled with the same thing. Levi was much better at it than me, but he didn’t complain whenever I pulled him into a kiss at every red light or when I took every opportunity I got to touch his perfect ass. He enjoyed it as much as I did, if not more as he was on the receiving end. I had a feeling though, that as soon as we got into his apartment, I would be the one to bottom. I was quite used to that thanks to Jean being too afraid to take it up his ass. It wouldn’t fit anyway, he already got a stick up there, and he had proved it all today. It’s funny how quickly people can change.

Levi gave me that look again, that I had missed something obvious. For once, he actually gave me the answer to it as well.

“I thought you had figured it out by now,” he said, turning his gaze back to the street again, a small grin lingering on his lips. When he noticed that I didn’t answer him, only giving him a look of pure confusion, the grin widened. “It’s above the shop.”

I could feel my own lips breaking into a toothy smile and I began walking faster, making it a bit difficult for Levi to catch up. He ‘huffed’ at me and my enthusiasm. Before I could open my mouth to ask him the most important question, he had already beaten me to it with an answer.

“Yes, it does smell like candy in my home.”

That was all I needed to hear; now I couldn’t wait until we got there. I counted the minutes, the seconds, until we stood outside the candy shop. I was so excited that I couldn’t stand still, shifting my weight on one leg to the other as Levi unlocked the door. He seemed excited as well, but probably more of the “I’m getting laid tonight”-kind of excitement than over the fact that his apartment smelled like candy.

The lock clicked as Levi unlocked the pink door to the shop, letting me into the warmth first. The shop was a bit eerie in the dark, the usually colorful candy coming of in grey-scale. I stepped into the shop, barely hesitating on the doorstep. The shop felt much different while it was dark and I was convinced that if I tried to move too much, I would knock something down. Luckily, I had Levi. The man closed the door behind us, locking it and pocketing the key. A hand gripped mine, breath ghosting past my neck.

“Come,” the dark voice soothed me, and only then did I realize that I had stiffened up. I was still excited, of course I was, but at the same time I was so nervous.

Levi led me through the shop and behind the counter, into a room in the back with a staircase to the upper floor. One staircase was all that separated us from Levi’s home. And in there, it would smell like candy, but not for long. After tonight that smell would be mixed with the one of sweat and sex.

A lamp was lit, lighting up the stairs so that we could walk up in safety without being afraid of falling.

The way up to Levi’s home felt long, and for each step on the stairs I could feel my heart beat faster.

Why was I so nervous? It wasn’t like I was a virgin, like I hadn’t had sex before. I knew the deal, how it all worked and honestly, it weren’t so pleasurable to take something up my ass. When I did it with Jean, we very rarely switched and the only times I could try what he always did to me was when he either was too drunk or too tired to care. Based on that, I can happily say that I liked to be on top much more than being a bottom. I knew, and it was quite obvious, that I would have to take the bottom role with Levi. At least this time.

Perhaps that was what made me so damn nervous. That, or the fact that it was Levi.

I hated myself for it and I would never forgive myself if I screwed it all up now. I had been so bold before in the cinema; where had that bravery gone? Teasing him and flirting in public was something that I was new to, but I had enjoyed it. Being alone with him like this was completely different. It felt more intimate. More real.

At the top of the stairs, Levi turned to me. He could most likely see right through me, staring right at my nervousness, and for once I was relieved that I didn’t have to say anything. He knew already how tense I was.

“I won’t force you to do anything,” he explained with a calm voice that made my heart ache. No disappointment could be heard in his voice or seen in his dark eyes. With a deep sigh I tried to calm myself down.

“I’m just really nervous,” I gave him an apologetic smile and he gave me a small smile back. “Don’t you think we are moving a little bit too fast?”

Tilting his head slightly to the side, he let his hand rest on the handle to the door of his home. “Perhaps, but I don’t regret it.”

I shook my head lightly, my nerves calming down a bit. I smiled, closing the gap between us, feeling the warmth of his body.

“Me neither.”

 

-

 

Levi’s apartment did indeed smell like candy, mixed with a faint smell of vanilla tea. Our jackets were hanged up neatly, our shoes placed at the doormat, before we made our way to Levi’s bedroom.

The apartment was quite small; only two rooms, and a kitchen and a bathroom. The living room had sparingly with furniture, but I didn’t care about that at the moment. I was too busy trying to breathe as Levi kissed my jaw, both of us stumbling into the bedroom.

Levi found my lips, capturing them in a heated kiss. Hands moved over my body, pulling up my shirt to feel my stomach, to ghost over my sides and finally reaching up to my chest. It was feather-light touches and I pressed myself closer to them. My own hands were busy exploring Levi’s body, the same way he was exploring mine.

I had longed to touch him like this, to feel his warm skin beneath my fingers, to feel his stomach move with each and every breath. He was well-trained, his muscles hard beneath my touch. Did he train some special sport or did he just work out? I should ask him later.

Groaning into the kiss, Levi bit my lower lip softly, gaining access to my tongue through my gasp. Our tongues moved together, pressing to the other’s as our tastes mixed. I could feel a faint taste of salty popcorn amongst his otherwise sweet taste, reminding me of the cinema.

The kiss was only broken when Levi grew tired of the limited access of my skin, helping me pull of the shirt. I did the same with his, letting it land next to mine on the floor.

Something hit me then and there, and I cursed breathlessly. Levi looked worriedly at me, his touches coming to a stop as he noticed something was wrong. His hands reached up to my face, cupping it lovingly in his hands as we locked gazes.

“I forgot lube and condoms,” I whispered, horrified of his reaction and not wanting him to hate me for it. Without those two things, sex would be a pain in the ass. Literally.

Levi didn’t become mad though, far from it. A soft ‘huff’-laugh left his lips, pink and swollen from the kiss. “I already have it prepared, don’t worry.”

I gave a relieved laugh, pulling him into another kiss, one that he happily leaned into.

Our hips started to move together, Levi getting me to move backwards. The friction on my crotch made me moan, making it harder to back up. My legs hit the bed and Levi’s strong arms embraced me, guiding me down to the soft mattress. The second my back hit the bed, everything seemed to slow down. Levi’s touches became gentler, slower as if he was trying to savor every second.

Levi’s lips left mine to ghost over my jaw and down my throat. I moaned at the sensation, and I could hear him chuckle at how eager I was. My dick was hard by now and I wanted to get my release, and by now I should have gotten just that if I had been with Jean. Levi wasn’t Jean, and I should stop comparing them. Levi was so much better in all ways, understanding me better than what I did myself.

This wasn’t just about sex, this was so much more. This was a way of showing affection, to show our love for each other, not to see who could come first.

Whimpering, I closed my eyes, as Levi started to suck at my skin just above my collarbone. A hot tongue and sharp teeth worked together to mark my skin while his hands traveled down over my stomach. Giving the mark a few more licks, Levi continued on with mapping my body with his mouth.

I didn’t know what I should focus on; the hot mouth that was traveling down my chest, teeth gracing over my right nipple, or the hands that undid the belt that kept my pants on place. Instead, I just laid still, my fingers dug into the sheets, trying to keep my body still while Levi worked his magic on me. One thing I couldn’t help, couldn’t do anything about, was the range of sounds that left my parted lips. It all felt so good, too good, to be true. The sounds only made Levi move slower and he did his best to lure out every sound from my throat. He was a fast learner, reacting to every moan that was a little louder than the others, knowing that the spot he was at was one of my sensitive ones.

With lips and teeth alone, he made me into a hot mess. By the time he lifted my hips off the mattress to pull my pants and underwear off, I was panting loudly with flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes. My blush only darkened when Levi’s gaze traveled down, taking me all in. I shifted on the bed, not to cover myself up even though I wanted to, but to get a little more comfortable while distracting myself from his gaze. Yeah, the distraction didn’t work.

Levi smiled, one of his full smiles, and let his hands ghost over my abdomen. I arched into the touch, our gazes meeting at the movement as he looked up at me. His eyes were darkened with lust and I suspected that he could barely find any green in my own.

“You’re beautiful,” his whisper, so full of affection and care, made me smile through my blush. I wasn’t embarrassed anymore to lie naked beneath him, and my nerves had calmed down by his kisses and gentle touches.

Leaning down, he kissed me again. My hands left the sheets to embrace him, pulling him closer to me. I could feel his slender fingers ghosting past my hardened dick, and I gasped into the kiss with the wave of pleasure that surged through me. The same fingers continued down over my tights, lifting them up slightly.

Levi shifted in between my legs, rolling his hips into mine. The friction of his clothed manhood against mine made me moan, trying to meet his movements.

“Levi,” I tilted my head to the side, breaking the kiss. It was hard thinking while Levi touched me like this, like I was the most precious person in the world. There was one thing that tried to make itself known in my hazy mind, something quite important to make this all work.

Levi’s lips pressed against my jaw, sucking and biting at my skin. His hands stroked the backside of my knees, letting my toes touch the sheets while he kept creating friction between our dicks, making it all so much harder to think straight.

“Pants,” I managed to say, hands gripping his shoulders for support. We couldn’t have sex if he kept his pants on, and so they needed to be removed. I looked up at him in time to see him smirk before he sat up. My gaze followed his hands as they slowly, painfully slowly, undid the belt. Unbuttoning his pants, he dragged the zipper down just as slow. My hands came down to rest on his hips, tugging at the pants and trying to get him to remove them faster.

“Impatient, are we?” He chuckled and let go of the zipper to take my hands. Together, we pulled down his pants, his underwear following. The clothing was thrown to the floor, landing somewhere near my own pants.

Letting my hands travel over his skin, I felt his sharp hipbones move as he shifted into my touch. The fine line of hair felt like silk beneath my fingers and I followed the trail down to his dick that was standing tall.

I had already touched him before, but actually seeing it made my eyes widen in slight disbelief. He was long and quite thick, the head in a cute pink color, but he was smaller than me. As I stared at him I felt my nervousness returning. This was going to hurt indeed, even with lots lube and I wasn’t sure I wanted that.

“Eren.”

The soft voice made me tear my gaze away from his impressive manhood, meeting his gaze. He could see my insecurity, as clear as day, but he didn’t laugh or mock me for it. Instead, he let his thumbs graze over my hands, returning them to his hips, a look of concern on his face. Before he could speak, I had already spoken; my words making him close his mouth again.

“I am going to bottom, right?”

“Do you want to top?” Levi asked, leaning down to be closer to me. “But I promise you; it feels good to be bottom as well.”

I gave a short shake of my head, trying to calm down. I wanted this, needed it just as much as Levi. No matter, I wouldn’t back out from the sex, the pain would be worth it. This wasn’t the first time for me, but it was the first I shared with Levi and I wanted it to be good. No, I wanted it to be better than just good. I wanted it to be perfect.

“We will take it slow,” Levi murmured, kissing my lips to calm me. He succeeded in both that and to distract me from his following actions. The next second, he broke the kiss and sat up a bit straighter, a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms in his hand. I didn’t even notice him letting go of me.

I withdrew my hands from him, letting them rest next to my head so that I could clutch the sheets when he entered me.

“I’m ready.” My voice was steady and I could feel my nervousness disappearing completely, hopefully to not return. Levi opened the bottle, coating his fingers in lube, the condom lying on the sheets and waiting for its turn.

I knew what would happen next; Levi would stick up his fingers in my ass, wiggle them around a bit and stretch me, and then he would thrust into me with his dick. That was how it always had worked with Jean, and it was like that I had learnt it. I didn’t have high expectations of pleasure, and yet that was just what I got.

A slick finger entered me and I shifted uncomfortably as it started to move around inside me. Levi kissed me, distracting me from the unfamiliar feeling. It’s been a good while since I last had sex, but the feeling is not something that is easily forgotten.

Trying to relax, I forced my body to be still as the finger slid in and out of me. Levi broke the kiss, leaving me panting for air while he continued to mark the skin of my throat. By the morning I would have a lot of love-marks to cover up, but I didn’t complain. I wasn’t able to, not when Levi so skillfully diverted my attention from his finger.

I barely noticed a second finger joining the first, only doing so as they started to stretch me in a scissoring motion. Groaning, I started to pull the sheets above my head. It was necessary to stretch me; otherwise the pain wouldn’t be bearable.

“Eren,” Levi came to a stop at my collarbone, his fingers still moving inside me. I gave a soft whimper as I opened my eyes to look up at him. I waited for him to say something more, desperately trying to focus on his dark eyes and not on the fingers inside me, moving around and pushing deeper.

Levi didn’t say anything more, he didn’t have to; the grin on his lips wasn’t warning enough before his fingers brushed past something inside of me. My breath hitched as I let out a load moan, my vision becoming blurry. I arched into his fingers, wanting more of that wonderful sensation. Levi looked triumphant, having finally found the spot that would make me forget everything but his name.

Not being able to wait until he moved again, I rolled my hips into his fingers, watching how his eyes widened slightly. He was deep into me and I could feel his knuckles stopping me from taking in more.

“Levi,” I panted, rolling my hips again. “Please fuck me already.”

As an answer, Levi bent his fingers inside me, hitting that special spot again. I moaned loudly, feeling my dick twitch. He continued to massage that spot, stretching my opening with the help of his thumb. Moaning and whimpering, I pushed myself up against him, trying to take more of him into me. The sounds leaving my lips soon mixed with the breathless calls of his name.

Levi chuckled, hot tongue trailing my throat and licking away the tiny pearls of sweat on my skin. “Feels good?”

The answer was quite obvious; I had never felt this good in my entire life. Not even my first time could compare to this, and that time had been wonderful. But this, what Levi was doing to me, was never something Jean could do. Sure, Jean had found that spot as well, and so had I when I had tried this at home, but none of those times could compare to this. To give him some sort of answer, I moaned a “yes” while pushing against his fingers.

He had been so good with his foot in the restaurant, and that couldn’t nearly have prepared me for what his fingers could do. If he was so skillful with his fingers alone, I couldn’t even start to imagine what the sex would feel like once he entered me with his dick.

Levi’s fingers left me seeing stars and only after a minute, I felt my release closing. I didn’t want to release yet, not before he entered me and really showed me what sex was.

I moaned his name, the sound turning into a breathless scream as my muscles tensed up and I released over my stomach, head tilted back with stars dancing for my eyes. Levi kept massaging my spot until I came down from my high, and only when I gasped for air did he pull out of me.

“Truly beautiful,” he murmured, wiping his fingers off on the bed. I let go of the sheets, fumbling above me before I could find Levi’s body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull him down in a kiss. He happily obliged, licking my lower lip and I took him in, feeling his lovely, sweet taste fill my mouth. I moaned, clawing at his back to bring him closer. I could feel his erection poking at my entrance, and at the moment I didn’t care about a condom. I wanted him, all of him to fill me up, and not just his fingers. I wanted him to come while inside of me, to look me in the eyes while doing so. Being bottom with Levi didn’t seem so bad, but rather the opposite.

Breaking the kiss with a small laugh, Levi smiled at me. His smile was something truly special. He rarely gave anyone a smile, and every time he gave me one it felt so pure, like it was all only meant for me. The feeling made me warm inside and I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Does it always feel this good?” I asked, our noses touching as Levi leaned his forehead against mine.

“If done right, yes.” He shifted on the bed again, and I could hear plastic being opened as Levi pulled out the condom. He sat up a bit straighter, still letting me hold his shoulders, and rolled a condom on. Only then did I notice how hard he was, almost to the brink of looking painful. All thanks to me.

Levi’s hands came to rest on my hips, not minding the stickiness of my cum that painted my stomach in a cute, white color. His dick, now clothed in a condom, started to press at my entrance, but not entering me just yet. We locked eyes, both of us filled with lust and want. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and gave him a short nod, silently telling him that I was ready.

The grip on my hips hardened just slightly as Levi started to push into me. He did it slow and gentle, stopping the second I whimpered in pain and only continuing when I gave him sign to. It hurt to be filled up, just as I had expected it to. The promise of pleasure later made it bearable.

By the time Levi was fully inside me, my breath was heavy; both from my orgasm just a few minutes ago, and because of the pain.

Levi looked worriedly at me, a hand leaving my hip to stroke my cheek.

“I’m alright,” I said, trying to calm my breathing. At my reassuring words, he smiled and kissed me. I relaxed into the kiss, my fingers entangling themselves into his silken hair while my other hand tried to hold on to his back.

Giving a testing roll of my hips, I let out a loud moan, the sound mixing with Levi’s own. Now that the pain had started to fade, I could truly feel him inside me. He filled me up to the brink and I was glad he wasn’t larger, even though he weren’t that large to begin with.

Breaking the kiss, I let both my hands rest on his shoulders again, steadying myself for what would come. I gave another roll of my hips, feeling him slide out of me slightly before he pushed into me again.

I supposed I should say something, to tell him that it was fine to move more than that, but I couldn’t get my mind together to speak. Instead, I thrust my hips into Levi’s, getting him to move.

At first, Levi moved slowly with short, gentle thrusts. He pulled out a bit before pushing in again, helping me to get used to the weird feeling.

My breath came out in short pants, while he moaned next to my ear. The hand that was gripping my hip guided me down on his length at every thrust, the other hand was next to my head for support on the mattress.

“Faster,” I moaned, nibbling at his jaw. I let my fingers grace his back, nails clawing at skin and leaving red marks. “Faster, Levi!”

Groaning, he obliged my attempt at begging, speeding up his movements. He pulled out almost completely from me, the head of his dick still feeling my warmth. I whined at the loss, feeling empty without him. Luckily for me, Levi was just as impatient as me at the moment, and wasted no time before quickly thrusting into me.

I let out a sound that was a mix of a gasp and a moan, hearing the bed creak underneath us.

Levi continued to pull out and push into me, and I met his movements with thrusts of my own. Moans and whimpers spilled from my mouth, mixing with Levi’s own and with the sound of skin slapping against skin. It felt so good, and for once, I felt complete.

My dick was hard again, moving between our abdomens. I scratched at Levi’s back, enjoying the sound of his gasps of pleasure at the sensation.

Soon enough, my moans turned into those of Levi’s name as he started to grace past that spot inside me. He shifted slightly, never breaking rhythm, to try and angle himself so that he could hit that spot dead on. A few thrusts later and he succeeded.

Screaming out his name, my body tensed up and I arched into him, fingers coming to a stop at his back and my toes curling as pleasure surged through me. My dick was leaking in between us, precum dripping down my hard length.

My lover didn’t slow down, his hips pushing into mine with more determination and making sure to hit that spot every time. Fingers wrapped around my dick, pumping me in time of our thrusts.

Feeling my second release coming closer, I pulled Levi down in a heated, sloppy kiss. His thrusts started to become irregular, more impatient as he was feeling himself grow closer.

With one last thrust, his dick pushing deep into me, I came for the second time that evening. My muscles tensed up as I held on to Levi, the kiss breaking with my scream of ecstasy. Levi followed shortly after me with a moan of my name, riding out his orgasm with me. I forced myself to look up at him while he came, despite my own hazy state. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, eyes closed and lips forming a small o.

Coming down from our orgasms, Levi pulled out of me and pulled off the condom before tying it up and throwing it in a trashcan next to the bed. He then laid down next to me, and I curled into him. Our legs entangled and our embrace tightened as he pulled me closer, kissing my lips tenderly and with sweetness that only he could give. He smelled like sweat and sex, mixed with his own unique one. I most likely smelled the same.

I felt tired, and no wonder since I had come twice in a short time. My eyelids felt heavy, but I didn’t want to close my eyes just yet. I wanted to look at him the whole night, to stare into his grey, stormy eyes with small hints of blue.

Levi chuckled, his chest moving against mine.

“Sleep,” he murmured, gentle fingers pushing some hair away from my face. “There’s a new day tomorrow.”

Smiling at his words, I snuggled closer, head resting at the crook of his neck. When I fell asleep a second later, I felt safer than I ever had before.


	4. Be my Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long, my only real excuse is school and laziness.  
> I hope this chapter will be worth the wait.

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

I looked up from my book, my pen tapping the table in irritation. Jean smiled at me before taking a seat in front of me, his arms resting on the table.

After the date with Levi a few weeks ago, Jean had acted like a total douchebag in school. He had been on me on all times, nagging me to break up with “the shorty who don’t know shit about you”. Marco, his boyfriend, became so tired of it all that they broke up in the end. Both of them just called it “taking a break from each other”, but we all knew how it truly was.

“I’m having a test in math,” I sighed, waving at my book that contained different math-problems that I was supposed to know until tomorrow. It would be much easier to study if I wasn’t for Jean.

I had chosen to sit in the school’s library after my last lesson, the only place where I felt that I could truly concentrate. Levi had offered to help me after the shop was closed, which meant that I had a few hours of studying by myself before going over.

“Yeah,” Jean mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning a little closer to me. “Annoying shit, right?”

I sighed again, resting my head against a hand lazily. If I didn’t pass this test, my grades would drop with 50% and making it so much harder to pass the class. I’ve been studying for a whole week now and I hadn’t been able to spend much time with Levi. He had said that it was more important that I passed the class than spent time with him, and that was when he had offered to help me as well.

With another sigh, I ceased the tapping of my pen. “What do you want, Jean?”

“I was just wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow,” he answered, shrugging before adding “after school, of course”.

Getting slightly suspicious of his motives, I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him. I wouldn’t answer my plans for tomorrow until I knew what he wanted. I didn’t want to get into one of his many traps that he was so good at planting. He had tried many times since my date with Levi, to invite me out on a date with himself instead. If he knew that me and Levi had made love that evening, I don’t think he would have been so calm about it all, because he was indeed surprisingly calm compared to how he could get.

“Why?” I put down the pen and leaned back in my seat to get away from him as well as I could. Crossing my arms on my chest I stared him down until he answered.

“Would you like to do something tomorrow?” He licked his dry lips before giving me a smile that would have charmed most people. Unfortunately for him, I was used to his smiles and ways of getting what he wanted by now. I wouldn’t fall for his tricks so easily. “We don’t have to make a big deal out of it; we can just play some games and eat some chocolate.”

Chocolate?

I raised an eyebrow at his words, thinking them over. At my silence, he seemed pleased with himself, probably thinking that I thought over his offer. He couldn’t be more wrong. I had already decided to turn him down, and the word of chocolate threw my line of thought into another track.

“Isn’t it Valentine’s Day tomorrow?” I tilted my head to the side, chewing on my bottom lip. Jean gave me an encouraging nod and leaned even closer to me, close enough that I could smell his cologne.

I hadn’t even thought of Valentine’s Day, my mind being full of the upcoming test to even think about something else that wasn’t math. There were so many things I wanted to do tomorrow on the day of love. I wanted to spend it with the one I loved, to share sweet chocolate with him and to just cuddle beneath a warm blanket while kissing. I hadn’t even asked Levi what he was doing tomorrow, if he wanted to spend it with me or if he had to keep the shop open. Either way, I would still come there after school, just like I had every day. It was lonely spending time alone, so we more spend time with each other more often than not. When I thought of it, I don’t think I’ve spent the night in my own bed more than a few times the past weeks. There was a special sense of security and warmth to fall asleep and wake up in the arms of the one I loved, and I don’t think that I would be able to be without it for long.

After our first date we had sex, but it wasn’t just that, it was so much more. We had made love that time, and a few times after it as well, and each time was just as perfect as the first. I loved to be a bottom, only for Levi because he was the only one who made me feel so amazing every time. Somehow he always managed to hit that spot inside me that left me seeing stars, and somehow he always managed to taste my skin in such a way that I had a hard time to cover up the marks next day. If I didn’t cover them up in his presence, he would suck and bite at them at every chance he got; it didn’t matter where we were. That sweet tongue against my skin, tasting me and licking away any insecurity I might have, was just too hard to say no to.

Someone that was easy to say no to, and the only person I wanted to say it to, was right in front of me. Jean tried to snap me back to reality, flicking my nose with his fingers. Like that would make me happy. It might have worked when we were together, I was very forgiving then, but now it just added fuel to my irritation. I swatted his hand away, wrinkling my nose.

“So, do you want to come over after school?” Jean withdrew his hand, hopefully realizing his mistake.

“No,” I said, my answer short and simple. I closed my book and packed my stuff, pushing them down in my bag that I carried with me. Standing up from my seat I grabbed my bag, the strap weighing down on my shoulder. “I have other plans.”

I turned around, ready to leave. I had no obligation to stay with Jean and if he wasn’t going to leave, then I would.

Jean was faster than I expected, shooting out of his seat the second I turned away from him. A hand grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop in my tracks.

“Eren,”He began, his voice pleading. “That guy isn’t good for you.”

I jerked my arm away from his grip, not turning to him. I wanted to scream at him, to tell him to fuck of and leave us alone, that it was my decision who I wanted to be together with, my decision of who I wanted to love. It wasn’t his to make.

But this was a library and I couldn’t scream here. Even if we hadn’t been here I probably would have done the same thing.

Not saying anything, not even turning to look at him, I continued to walk away from him. This time he let me, being shushed by the librarian and thus not being able to shout after me as I left the library.

Getting my jacket from my locker, I left the school. The air outside cleared my irritation and I took in a breath of the early spring. With no other choice, since I couldn’t study in the library thanks to a certain idiot, I began the walk to the small candy shop that in a short amount of time had become my second home.

 

-

 

The doorbell chimed above my head, announcing my presence. Levi looked up from the counter and quickly stuffed away the crossword he was solving to kill time. When he saw that it was me, he smiled and relaxed.

“I’m not closing yet,” he murmured, resting his arms against the smooth surface of the counter to give me a smirk. “Are you so desperate after sweets?”

I gave a laugh, my irritation from before left at the pink door. Keeping the smile, I walked up to Levi. “You know I always am.”

Humming happily, Levi reached out for me. His hands found my messy hair easily, pulling me down to his height. “How about a taste?”

His fingers entangled in my hair, guiding me down to him. I could feel his smirk against my lips and when I felt the hot tongue lick at my lower lip I happily gave him entrance. Our tastes mixed, his sweet with my own. I moaned into the kiss and my hands found his face, caressing his jaw with my thumb as I felt it move beneath my skin.

We only broke the kiss to breathe, our breaths coming out in short pants. Our noses touched as we rested our foreheads together.

“I couldn’t study at school,” I mumbled as an excuse for being early. I didn’t want to tell him about Jean, he would probably get angry and I needed to focus on my upcoming test. “Is it alright if I sit in the back until you close?”

Levi kissed me again, this time a quick brush of our lips, before he answered me with a smile. “I would appreciate the company.”

I rubbed my forehead against his lovingly, enjoying each second I could touch him. With a small laugh I let him go to walk around the counter to be by his side. He helped me take off my jacket, his fingers brushing my chin as he unzipped it. The jacket was then folded and put behind my back as I sat down, resting against the wall. I would be hidden from customers in this position as long as they didn’t walk up to the counter, which meant that I wouldn’t disturb Levi’s business.

I pulled out my math-book and notes from my bag and wasted no time before I began studying. Levi ruffled my hair affectingly, smiling for himself. I looked up at him and gave him a smile, but the math stopped me from enjoying the moment further. If I wanted to pass the test I should really begin to understand this.

Math had always been hard for me. I was more interested in history than math. I would rather know how the world was before and all the reasons why the world looked like it did today, than to know how to calculate some shit that I would never have any use for. Not even my math teacher could answer the simple question “what use do we have of this?” He just thought that we should study math because it was ‘fun’. In what universe was math fun? If I didn’t have to take the class for the education I needed to study further, then I would never have touched it. It’s just my luck that I did in fact need it.

Sighing heavily, I turned pages in the book. Levi noticed my sigh and he turned to me with a worried look. Before he could say anything, the bell chimed above the door to announce a new customer. He had no choice but to help the woman with puffy cheeks and fake-fur around her shoulders that walked up to the counter. Apparently, the shop was busy the days before Valentine ’s Day, setting record of how much chocolate they sold each month.

Being left alone again I tried my hardest to focus on the numbers and letter in front of me. Why some genius had decided to add letters to math was a mystery to me. I didn’t want to know either.

 

-

                     

The steam of the hot chocolate in front of me rose up to the roof lazily, twisting and turning in the air before it disappeared. My fingers played around the edge of the hot cup, waiting for it to cool slightly so that I could drink it.

Levi’s shoulder brushed mine as he leaned on me, his breath ghosting past my ear. I leaned into him as well, the math book and notes in front of us. I had been studying for an hour with Levi and now it finally made sense to me. Levi was pleased with himself, for being able to help me with something that I wanted to puke over. When Levi explained how to solve the many problems in the book, he had used different methods, some were easier to understand than others and we used the methods I understood the best.

When my lover explained something, be it math or something else, a look of concentration crossed his face and his voice turned softer. He never spoke as if he was speaking to a child, in his eyes I wasn’t one. He made sure that I understood what he was talking about before continuing, often having me to find the answer instead of simply giving me it. Thanks to him, I could now solve all the different types of problems that I should be able to tomorrow.

By now, I was exhausted, both from studying for so long and from stress.

With a yawn, I started to pack my things, pushing them into my bag. Strong arms embraced my waist as I leaned down to the bag, thumbs stroking my stomach through the fabric of my shirt.

“Let’s move to the couch,” Levi murmured, lips pressing against the nape of my neck. “You look like you can fall asleep any second.”

I huffed, a small habit I’ve picked up from my lover. When I spoke, my voice was groggy from my drowsiness. “I can’t sleep while I’ve still got chocolate left.”

Letting the bag fall down to the floor, I leaned back to Levi again, my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, giving a small laugh of how my messy locks of hair tickled his nose. I smiled at the sound, at the way it warmed me from inside out.

“Thank you.” My voice was low, barely above a whisper. My eyelids were heavy, and it was really hard to stay awake when the smell of chocolate in Levi’s apartment lulled me to sleep among with his strong embrace. I snuggled closer, feeling his chest move rather than hearing his laugh as he picked me up bridal style.

If I had been wide awake I would have blushed and protested, probably forced him to let me down on the floor again. As it was now, however, I simply loved to be picked up and carried. I could feel Levi’s heartbeat against my ear and I closed my eyes as I listened. The steady rhythm was soothing and I felt myself drifting away slowly.

In my dizzy mind, a thought made itself known and I groaned against Levi’s chest, trying and failing miserably to stay awake. I still hadn’t talked to him about Valentine’s Day tomorrow, hadn’t asked for a date or if he even was free to spend the day with me. But oh well, I suppose I’ll just have to make it a surprise instead.

Feeling the soft cushions of the couch, my back pressing against the softness, I started to curl up in a ball; my usual sleeping position when sleeping alone. Levi’s warm arms left me, but were soon replaced by a blanket. Soft lips pressed against my cheek, the one that wasn’t pressed against the couch, and I could’ve sworn I heard Levi whisper something before sleep finally pulled me into darkness.

 

-

 

Spending the night at Levi’s wasn’t anything weird, but rather something normal by now. It wasn’t a surprise that I had woken up in Levi’s bed that morning, our bodies pressed together and with his breath tickling my cheek. He was already awake when I stirred, opening my eyes to meet his.

“Good morning,” he murmured, fingers stroking my cheek, following my jaw to my lips. I tried to greet him as well, but only a mess of words left my dry lips. Levi gave a soft huff, kissing my chin. “It’s 6 o’clock. Want some breakfast?”

I smiled at his touches, nodding my head at his question. My first class didn’t start until 8, so I got plenty of time to both cuddle with Levi and to eat some breakfast. The candy shop didn’t open until 9 o’clock anyway, so he got just as much time.

We somehow managed to untangle our legs, stumbling as we tried to stand together. I borrowed the shower while Levi prepared the breakfast in only a pair of boxers and an apron. The shampoo that Levi owned smelled like lemons and spring, and I loved that smell, although it fit him much better than me.

When I stepped out of the shower, clean and with messy hair, the smell of eggs and toast had taken over the apartment and eliminated the traces of the usually sweet scent.

“It smells delicious.” I gave a happy sniff in the air and walked into the kitchen to where Levi stood. He looked up when I approached, poking the eggs with his spatula.

I walked up to him, embracing him from behind and pressed my clothed body against his. It wasn’t a lustful gesture, not did it contain any sexual want. It was simply so that I could be as close to him, to feel the warmth from his body and to know that he was alive and well.

The eggs were placed on top of two toasts, one on each.

“It’s simple,” Levi shrugged and I let him go momentarily to allow him to place the pan on a trivet on the counter to let it cool. He quickly returned to my side, giving me a warm hug. I nuzzled his neck, kissing his skin lovingly.

“Let’s eat.”

 

-

 

The clock was just past three when I left the classroom, turning in my test to the teacher. I had felt confident solving the many problems we were tested at, answering them all without feeling insecure. It was all thanks to Levi and the time he took to help me yesterday.

When I walked out of the classroom, I briefly glanced back at Jean who sat in the far back. He looked troubled, as if he was in great pain, clutching his hair and biting on his pen. I gave a knowing smile when the door closed behind me. That could have been me if I hadn’t visited Levi yesterday.

The school was filled with happy couples sharing chocolate in the hallway. It made it a living hell to try and get past the many couples blocking the way to my locker. If they are going to make out they can at least do it somewhere more romantic and not in an old, funny-smelling school. I didn’t know what I expected, really. It was Valentine’s Day with no limits for couples and a day where most people walked as single as yesterday.

Stuffing my books in my locker, I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I was out of the school in a matter of minutes, hurrying down the road to the candy shop.

The bell chimed above my head as usual, the sound as sweet as the candy around me because it meant that Levi would look up at me instantly. Just like always, Levi gave me a smile when he saw me, his eyes softening. I returned the smile, walking up to him to give him a kiss.

“You’re early,” he mumbled into the kiss, lips moving against my own. I took his lower lip between my teeth, pulling slightly before giving the soft flesh a gentle suck.

“I finished the test earlier than expected,” I answered, pulling away from the kiss. “It was easy when I finally understood it all.”

I walked around the counter, unzipping my jacket and folding it before placing it in a corner along with my bag. It was something that I always did, and Levi didn’t complain. Normally, I finished school so late that when I walked into the shop Levi was about to close. Today, just like yesterday, I had finished earlier than what I usually did. It was an hour or two before Levi would close the shop, and I had no other choice but to wait until then before I could celebrate Valentine’s Day with him properly.

But, there was a way to cheat and start a bit early.

“How’s business today?” I turned to Levi with a smile that gave away too much of my plan that I would have liked. Levi picked up on the change immediately, rising an eyebrow as he observed me.

“I had most customers this morning,” he said, leaning against the counter behind him. “Everyone has pretty much bought the sweets they need for today by now.”

I hummed, the smile on my lips turning into a grin. “I would like some chocolate as well.”

Finally understanding what my plan was, Levi’s eyes widened slightly. I could almost see the gears turning in his mind as he jumped in on the game. He gave me a smirk, eyes darkening ever so slightly. “Is that so?”

With a single step, I was pressing my body together with his against the counter. Levi’s hands came instinctively up to grip my shirt, fingers clutching the fabric. I leaned down to his ear, licking the shell slowly and enjoying how his grip on me hardened. His breathing hitched and I didn’t notice one of his hands leaving me, fumbling on the counter after something.

A tug on my shirt made me pull away slightly to look at Levi. My eyes widened slightly at the piece of chocolate between Levi’s teeth, waiting for me to take it. Fingers wrapped themselves in my hair as I leaned down. I captured Levi’s lips, taking the chocolate into my mouth before pushing it over to Levi again. The chocolate melted quickly, leaving us in a sweet-tasting mess while our tongues continued to rub together until the chocolate was completely gone.

I grinded my hips into Levi’s, pushing him into the counter. He groaned into the kiss, rolling his hips into mine. My hands traveled down his back, gripping his perfect ass and earning a gasp as Levi pushed himself into me. The kiss was broken with the gasp, but we quickly found each other again, tongues moving together past teeth and lips.

Lifting Levi up on the counter wasn’t hard, and he seemed to appreciate to get up a little higher, our height difference being evened out. He spread his legs for me and I moved in between them, rolling my hips into his crotch that was now a perfect height for me. My hands left his ass to move up on his back. Not breaking the kiss, I guided him down in a lying position on the counter, hands as a support before his back hit the smooth surface.

The bulge in my pants was growing, and I could feel Levi’s hardness as I kept moving my hips into him, teasing him. He moaned into the kiss, and so did I at the wonderful friction, pulling me closer until I almost lied on top of him.

I broke the kiss, moving to lick his jaw instead while my hands traveled over his stomach. Levi’s breath was heavy and I could feel his stomach move with each huff of air. I loved the feeling of his skin underneath my fingers, loved how both of us got warmer with each passing second. My fingers came to a stop at his chest, but I didn’t pull off the shirt.

I had to remind myself that we were still in the candy shop, that a customer could enter the door at any second. The thought sent a thrilling surge through me, edging me on. I had never done anything like this before, having sex in a place where someone could walk in on us anytime. Levi didn’t complain either, but I noticed a clear change. His movements were rougher, more hurried as if he wanted this to be done quickly while enjoying it as long as possible at the same time. He did by no means want to stop and I could only smile at his eagerness, his hips moving and seeking friction on the counter.

I moved further down, kissing his bare chest and making a wet trail down to his bellybutton. Levi tilted his head back, eyes closing as he let moans spill from his pink lips. His back arched into my touch, fingers pulling at my already messy hair while the other was brought up to cover the sounds from his mouth.

The moans turned into a whine of protest as I left his stomach to stand a bit straighter. He opened his eyes to give me a confused look, but my gaze was focused on the small box of chocolate at our right. I picked up one of the pieces, twirling it around my thumb and index finger. It started to melt, but I wouldn’t keep it in my hand for long.

“Eren,” his voice was barely a whisper, but I could still hear the want in it. A smirk spread on my lips the second I placed the chocolate on his chest. It slowly started to melt, making a trail as it slid down to his stomach. He arched into it with a gasp, keeping my gaze as I licked my fingers clean. His arch only made the sweet piece of candy glide further down until it had finally melted completely.

Keeping his gaze, I leaned down to the trail the chocolate had left on his hot skin. I licked my lips, making sure to tease him by taking my time before finally licking him clean. He groaned as he watched my pink tongue do anything but touch him, begging me with dark eyes to clean him.

Deciding not to tease him too much, I listened to his begging, pressing my tongue to the chocolate trail. It was sweet and rich, just like my favorite chocolates were. The sounds Levi let out made it hard to keep my patience. I wanted to enter him, to move with him, to pleasure him until we both came. My hard dick throbbed at the thought, and yet I forced myself to take it slow.

This was the first time I would be topping while we had sex, but hopefully not the last. I had to make this a good first time for him; I had to make it as perfect as he made it for me, but in my own version.

While Levi was distracted by my tongue, my fingers worked on the belt to his pants. They soon came undone and with a swift movement I pulled down the pants along with the underwear. The fabric fell in a heap around his feet, and I was careful not to step in it.

His dick was released from the clothing, standing proud and tall for me. Having licked up the chocolate, I moved down to his manhood.

Levi gasped as I blew air in his hardness, jerking up as if to beg to me take him in. I chuckled, giving the tip a kiss and feeling the salty taste before pulling away.

“Perhaps later,” I mumbled, making sure he heard me through his heavy pants. “But for now, I have other plans.”

With that, I left him on the counter, legs spread wide apart and with a confused expression.

“Wha-?” He began, sitting up on his elbows to watch me. I found my bag, unzipping the right pouch to pull out a condom and a tube of lube. I hadn’t paid much attention to what kind of lube I had bought, turns out this was with a strawberry flavor. Not like I was going to taste it.

It was obvious that I was planning on topping today, but Levi didn’t complain.

“I trust you,” he said, fingers brushing past the skin of my hand in a reassuring gesture.

With a small nod, I placed the condom next to Levi on the counter, unclasping the lube to let the contents drip on my fingers. Letting my index finger circle his tight opening, I kissed his swollen lips in a try to distract him. His tongue found mine quickly, sharing the sweet taste of chocolate. I could feel him moan into the kiss as I pushed my finger into him, moving it in and out slowly. He shifted beneath me, trying to get used to the feeling before I added a second one that left him whining.

With two fingers inside of him, I could feel his warmth along with a slight stickiness from the lube. Slowly I started to stretch him, scissoring my fingers and curling them while deep inside of him. I was searching for the same spot that always left me seeing stars, and in a matter of seconds I found it.

Levi gasped for air, pushing down on my fingers to force me deeper inside of him. A breathless moan of my name escaped his lips as I continued to pleasure his special spot. His fingers clawed at the counter, desperately trying to grab onto something, head tilted to the side and eyebrows furrowed.

Precum was leaking from his dick, dripping down on his length. Noticing the wonderful sight below me, I pulled out my fingers.

“No,” Levi’s protest at the loss was barely a whine. He rolled his hips, trying to get me to enter him again.

I gently kissed his closed eyelids, giving his dick a slow stroke that made him arch into me with a moan.

Neither of us wanted to wait any longer, we weren’t able to. We would take it much slower when we would make love that evening, but for now we both wanted it rough without doubt.

Gripping Levi’s perfect ass, my fingers still a bit sticky from the lube, I made him turn over so that he was lying on his stomach. He obliged with slight confusion, but the lust quickly pushed any other feeling away. I hurriedly opened the plastic package that carried the condom, rolling it on with a stroke of my dick.

I positioned myself between his legs that he gladly spread for me again, his toes not touching the floor. Gripping his hips for support, I started to push into him. His breath caught in his throat, but he did not sign for me to stop, but rather the contrary as he pushed back at me. I made sure to go slow, stopping when I couldn’t hear nor feel him breathe and not continuing until he did so again.

“You’re big,” Levi moved his hips to take the last of me in, and then keeping his body completely still to get used to the feeling of being filled up. It was hard to keep still for me as well, Levi’s tight ass clenching around me in a wonderful heat.

Slowly, but surely, he regained his normal pace of breathing, or at least as close as he could get in this situation. My fingers traveled over his back in circling motions, trying to get him to ease up and relax. I knew how it hurt to take it up my ass, but I also knew of the pleasure that would follow.

“Alright,” he said with a roll of his hips. “You can move.”

My fingers stopped on his back to return to their position at his sides, feeling his smooth skin. With a glance on the door to make sure that we didn’t have any unwanted spectators, I pulled out of Levi. The air around my dick felt cold compared to the warmth of being inside of him. Without wasting any time, I pushed into him again, burying myself deep inside that hotness.

Both of us moaned, starting to move together in a pace that we were both comfortable with.

Levi moaned my name, and I answered him with his own, my lips finding his back. I placed kisses on his neck, down to his shoulder blades. He was hot, sweat glistering on his body, just like it did on mine.

I tried to angle my thrusts each time I pushed into him, trying to find his spot again. It didn’t take long, and soon I had Levi falling apart from pleasure beneath me. Sounds spilled from his lips, most of them incoherent, and sounds of pleasure. Short, rough thrusts sent us closer to our releases, and we tried to hang on as long as we could before pleasure drenched us.

“N-not yet,” Levi gripped the counter, fingers clawing at the surface while he tried to control his upcoming orgasm. “E-Eren!”

I moaned his name in response, nibbling and sucking at the nape of his neck. I sped up my thrusts, Levi rolling his hips to meet me. Sounds of flesh against flesh, mixed with the lovely sounds that left our lips, filled the small shop.

Feeling my release drawing near, my thrusts became rougher, losing the rhythm slightly. Levi’s feet tried to reach down to the floor for support, to be able to push back onto me harder, but failed.

One of my hands reached down to his dick, stroking it in time of my trusts. With a scream of my name, Levi came over my hand, his ass clenching around my dick and forcing me over the brink of my orgasm. I gasped out his name, riding out our orgasms together before I pulled out and collapsed on top of him, sweaty and panting for air.

With fumbling fingers, I pulled the condom off and tied it before throwing it in a small trashcan my lover always kept next to the counter. Quite conveniently.

Levi was the first of us to move, standing up properly on the floor and rolling me off of him.

“Shitty brat,” he said, voice full of love and affection. “Look at the mess you made.”

I looked at him, smiling at how his lower stomach was painted with his cum, sweat covering his skin while his legs shook from the afterglow of his orgasm.

“Yeah,” I hummed happily, standing up to give him a light kiss on his lips that he accepted wholeheartedly. “And it’s beautiful.”

A faint blush spread on Levi’s cheeks at my words, but he didn’t comment it. Instead, he picked up another piece of chocolate, feeding me with the sweetness. “I won’t be able to walk tomorrow, huh?”

Giggling happily, my hand on his ass in a playful action, I licked his fingers before swallowing the chocolate. He gave me a lustful look in return, following my pink tongue with his gaze before he returned it up to meet my green eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


	5. The L-word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I've had a lot of fun writing this fic and I hope you all enjoy it!

Chewing slowly on some chocolate Levi had bought for me, I scribbled an irregular pattern on the top of my notes. I sighed deeply, my head resting in my free hand on the table.

School was nearly over, and I was already in the classroom waiting for the last lesson. I really hated math, but I had luckily gotten an A+ on the test Levi had helped me study for. That was my first A+ I’ve ever gotten in any subject. Even the teacher was surprised.

With another sigh, I swallowed down the chocolate and licked my lips clean from any signs that might be left. Unfortunately for me, Jean chose that moment to come up to me.

“Your birthday is in two days.”

I rolled my eyes, the doodles I made turning into a black mess as I took out my irritation on them. “Congratulations.”

Really though, my birthday had been the same every year and it wasn’t like it would somehow change the date just because I had broken up with Jean. I didn’t know what he hoped for, perhaps that I would spend it with him like I always had done the other years. I was normally alone for my birthday, and I was alright with that. Birthdays have never been anything special to me, and I didn’t think that Jean would somehow change it. At least, he hadn’t succeeded when we were together.

It was my 18th birthday, and for many the 18th year would be one of the greatest in their lives. The only way it would be the same for me was if I could spend every second with Levi. I had already talked to him about it, but he had to work. It was a busy month and Hanji, his helper, had just gotten married and was on her honeymoon for the rest of the month. Although my birthday was on a Sunday, Levi had to keep the candy shop open for business the whole day. He had promised me that the second he closed the shop he would be all mine.

That was the only thing I looked forward to.

“Do you want to do something on Sunday?” Jean’s question made me look up from underneath my fringe. I should get a haircut soon.

I should have denied him at that moment, should’ve told him that I had other stuff to do. But, I couldn’t help but ask “like what?”, because it didn’t change the fact that I would be completely alone until 6 that evening. I would, without a doubt, go around restlessly in my home and wait for the minute Levi closed the shop. I couldn’t be with him after all, we would only get distracted and he had already gotten a few complaints, like three, that it was annoying that he had a “kid in the back”. We had agreed, with lots of tears and wonderful make-up sex afterwards, that it would be best for me to only come by when he closed the shop.

Jean looked excited that I hadn’t dismissed him yet, his face shining up like a fucking star. Too bad Marco wasn’t here to see him, then they would definitely have broken up and totally destroyed the “break” they were on.

“Well,” Jean began, taking the seat next to mine when he noticed that the teacher had arrived. “I was thinking of going to the Tivoli?”

His words perked my interest and I almost cursed over how well he knew me. I couldn’t say no to a day at the small Tivoli that came to town around my birthday every year. Although, spending a whole day with him at the Tivoli sounded suspiciously alike a date, and that was the last thing I wanted to agree on.

With a sigh, I put down my pen and directed my attention to the teacher who started to write things on the board.

“I’m not going on a date with you,” I said, my voice low to not get caught by the teacher. “Go ask Marco instead.”

At the mention of Marco, Jean’s expression turned sour before he gave me a smile that was so fake that I could’ve spotted it from a mile away.

“It’s not a date!” Jean said in his defense, earning a harsh glare from our teacher for his loud voice. He immediately lowered it into a whisper, but at the same time he leaned closer to me. I had no space to scoot away to, so I was trapped between the window and Jean. “I just want to treat you to something nice as a friend.”

“Yeah, sure you do,” I said, rolling my eyes, and starting to write down what the teacher wrote on the board.

“I mean it, Eren.” His voice was low and he almost growled the words, but I could still hear a pleading in them. His breath ghosted past my cheek and I realized that he was too close to my liking, almost pushing me up on the window to my side.

I sighed, turning to him with a stern expression. If it wasn’t a date and just something he wanted to do with me as a friend, then what had I to lose? A day at the Tivoli could still be fun, even though I have to spend it with Jean. Besides, I could always go there with Levi a day when he was free from work.

“Alright,” I muttered the words, giving him a hard look. “But don’t you for a second think that this is a date.”

At my words, Jean shone up like a sun, smiling happily and straightened up again, no longer touching me. “I won’t make you disappointed!”

I made a silent promise for myself that the second Jean made a move on me, be it holding my hand or even kissing me, I would be out of there in no time. And if that happened, I would never forgive him.

 

-

 

Spring was in the air, and I smiled happily for myself as I walked from school. Flowers had started to bloom, standing tall with buds half-open and waiting for the last drops of rain until they opened up and showed their beauty to the world.

It was still chilly enough that I had to use a jacket, but only a thin one that Levi had helped me chose. He had taken me out on a shopping trip last week, after he had closed the shop of course. It was a new kind of date to me, but I had a wonderful time, as I always had with him. Besides, he got a perfect taste when it came to clothes, picking out colors for me that apparently made my eyes look even greener, however he now managed to do that.

The walk to the small candy shop took longer than usual, mostly because I enjoyed the fresh air a bit too much, and because I stopped to pick flowers. I thought that it would be a nice little present for Levi, and since I had to save my money for Sunday I couldn’t afford to buy a bouquet. Freshly picked flowers worked just as well, if not better.

By the time I arrived at the shop, the bouquet was a vivid of colors and life, and I could barely wait to see Levi’s reaction. I knew that he didn’t like dirt and filth, I had learned that the hard way when he visited my apartment for the first time and I had forgotten to clean, but it didn’t stop him from liking flowers.

Making sure that the flowers were as good as dirt-free, I walked into the shop. The plan was to give him the bouquet, buy some candy and insist that I shouldn’t get it for free, and then walk upstairs to his apartment to wait for him there until the shop was closed. I didn’t want Levi to lose customers because I couldn’t keep my hands away from him, and vice versa.

The second I stepped inside, Levi looked up from his place at the counter. His lips widened in a gentle smile and he was by my side before I could greet him.

Levi pressed himself close to me in a tight hug, fingers finding my hair while he let his head rest on my shoulder. I hugged him back, carefully with the flowers, and leaned my head against his lovingly.

“Harsh day?” I asked, stroking his back mindlessly with my free hand. I felt him nod against me, pressing closer to my body and pulling at my clothes.

“I missed you,” he whispered, kissing my neck and refusing to let me go. I could feel myself growing warmer by each passing second, mostly thanks to Levi’s body heat and to the jacket I still had on.

“I missed you too,” I murmured and kissed the top of his head, smiling at his familiar scent of lemons and the sweetness of the candy around us, mixed with the one of spring.

We stayed in the embrace for a while, there were no customers in the shop anyway and both of us wanted, needed, this moment of closeness. Only when it felt like I was boiling did I pull away, smiling kindly at Levi before giving him the flowers.

“I picked them on the way here.”

Levi’s eyes shone up with pleasant surprise, and he accepted the flowers with a loving smile. While he was occupied with the flowers, I unzipped my jacket and took it off. I was still hot, but now it was more bearable.

“They are lovely,” Levi said, breathing in their scent and giving me a kiss. “Thank you.”

Levi’s free hand found mine and he pulled me to the counter. “Watch the shop for me while I get a vase.”

With another kiss, this one deeper with tongue licking at my lower lip, he left me alone in the shop. The fact that he had trusted me with the responsibility to watch over his most precious property made me happy, but also a bit nervous. I had no idea how to act if a customer came in, especially not if there were kids as well, and I didn’t think I would be able to handle the money correctly.

Fidgeting behind the counter, my jacket placed in a corner and neatly folded, I stared on the closed door, praying silently that no one would enter while I stood there. I stood completely still for a few minutes until Levi came down again, bouquet in a vase with water. He placed it on the counter and turned to me.

I relaxed underneath his gaze and when he gave me a smile along with a soft kiss on my lips, the nervousness was as good as gone. What did I have to be nervous for if Levi was there with me?

I was about to kiss him again when the bell chimed above the door. Levi looked up and turned to the customer in a heartbeat. I averted my gaze and picked up my jacket, sighing deeply as I realized that I would have to go up to Levi’s apartment all by myself.

“I’ll see you later.”

Turning around, I gave Levi a shy smile before going up the stairs. We could always talk later when he wasn’t busy with customers. And then, he would be all mine and I would be free to finally buy my candy for the weekend.

 

-

 

Jean came to pick me up that Sunday an hour before lunch, all dressed up in casual and yet fancy clothes. His ripped jeans had been switched to a pair that didn’t have a single hole in them, and his chest was covered by a nice turtleneck shirt with sleeves pulled up. He looked good, I had to admit, but he looked suspiciously good for a simple “fun day at the Tivoli”.

“I believed we agreed on that it wasn’t a date,” I said when I looked him over, keys in hand and ready to lock the door behind me. At the moment I was tempted to go inside again and just skip the time I was supposed to spend with Jean.

“We did,” Jean nodded contently, tugging at his shirt. “I wanted to dress up since it’s your birthday and all.”

I raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. I accepted the reason behind his clothes, finally locking the door and pocketing the keys again.

Jean looked much happier when I accepted his excuse and we walked in silence to the Tivoli. Its cheery sounds could be heard miles away, the colors drawing in any passerby.

As expected, the Tivoli was filled with small kids who ran around and screamed, but there were also an unexpected amount of teenagers and adults who were just as happy.

Jean paid for the entrance, the beginning of a hopefully great day. I insisted paying for myself, but he wouldn’t let me since it was my birthday.

I had talked to Levi about the Tivoli yesterday. At first, he had liked the idea and he knew how much I loved to run around eating cotton candy, but the second I mentioned Jean, his expression had changed. He didn’t like Jean, not since our first date, and I knew that. It had taken a while to convince him that it wasn’t a date I was going on with Jean, and that he didn’t have to worry about me. I would be Levi’s as soon as the shop was closed for the day, and that thought cheered him up a bit. We had both agreed to go together to the Tivoli next time Levi was free from work, and I knew that day would be better than the one I experienced at the moment.

It wasn’t so bad to run around with Jean after all, he even bought cotton candy for me without wanting anything in return. This didn’t feel like a date, not once we relaxed and just enjoyed the Tivoli. This was just something we did as friends, nothing less and nothing more.

 

-

 

The day ended too soon for my liking, but only after I had managed to ride every carousel that could be ridden. Jean had gladly followed me onto them all without complaining. He also helped me win a lot of prices, mostly large stuffed animals and more cotton candy. I was high on sugar when we finally headed home.

It had begun to darken when I arrived at the small shop that Levi was about to close. Jean gave me a last smile and a “happy birthday” before he turned away and walked home to his own house. I gave him a smile in return, opening the door to the shop and stepping into the warmth.

I was met by Levi’s cold stare and I froze, the door closing behind me with the chiming bell. Something was obviously wrong, but I couldn’t imagine what.

“Levi?” I asked, placing the stuffed animals on the floor to walk up to him where he was leaning against the counter. When I approached, he clenched his jaw before turning his head away from me, refusing to meet my gaze. I swear I could see tears glazing over the stormy grey, but only for a heartbeat before it was gone again.

“Had fun?” His voice was low and the words sounded forced. It pained me to hear him that way, to use that tone that I never had heard before.

I ignored his question; it didn’t matter at the moment if I had fun or not. What did matter was my lover and why he was acting so strange. “Levi, what is wrong?”

Still, he didn’t look at me, closing his eyes with an almost pained expression. I could feel the frustration over my helplessness grow inside me, and I would give anything to know how to make things right again.

“What’s wrong?” Levi repeated with a mumble, as if trying to make sense of the question. With a deep sigh, he finally looked at me again, and even though his eyes were cold I couldn’t see any hate in them. There was only a silent sadness, a silent begging for an answer that he wasn’t sure I had.

“Did you have fun on the date?” The words felt like venom, biting at my skin and making it burn while my body turned as cold as ice. For a moment, I stopped breathing, the air caught in my throat and suffocating me.

“What? No,” I managed to say, reclaiming my voice again as I stared at him in confusion. “It wasn’t a date, we’re just friends.”

I thought I had explained it to Levi yesterday, and he had seemed alight with it then, but something had obviously changed that.

Levi’s lips parted as he spoke again, this time with a voice that was steady and demanding an answer. “How can I know that for sure?”

“Don’t you trust me?” I felt hurt by his words, and my voice carried that pain as I spoke, but they only seemed to hurt Levi even more. He gave me a look that was a mix between distress and desperation, fingers clutching at my sleeves to pull me closer.

“I do, I truly do trust you,” he made a short pause before continuing, spitting out the next words as if they burnt his tongue. “It’s _him_ I don’t trust.”

“There’s no reason for that!” I pulled away from him slightly, without really realizing it when I took a step back, shaking my head. “You’re being ridiculous!”

“Am I really?” He growled, anger flashing in his stormy eyes, but I didn’t for a second feel threatened or feel that the anger was directed at me. “How can I possibly know that you won’t go back to him? After all the time you spent with him-“

“We grew apart, Levi!” I interrupted him without letting him finish. This was absurd; there was no way that I would ever go back to Jean. I had Levi, and I loved that fact and never would I want to change it. I moved closer to him again, but not close enough for him to feel trapped. I gripped his hands, feeling his soft skin beneath mine and I could feel his body relaxing at my touch. Levi’s eyes turned softer, sadder than before with the mixed anger at Jean.

“He doesn’t seem to realize that. He looks at you like you’re the love of his life,” he mumbled, hands letting mine go to let his arms reach around my waist in a hug. I didn’t want to lose him, and he didn’t want to lose me. It was so simple, and yet so hard. “Don’t you see it? He still loves you.”

I stayed quiet, shaking my head slowly. Jean had always been a jerk, and at one point in life he had been my jerk. But we had grown apart, I no longer loved him and so it didn’t matter if he had feelings for me or not. A relationship is between two people who loves the other, it doesn’t work if there aren’t any love in one end. That relation is doomed to end in tears and heartbreak.

“Tell me, please tell me, why I shouldn’t be worried that you’re going back to him,” Levi continued, and I could hear the tears in his voice that threatened to fall. He averted his gaze as he leaned his forehead against my chest, opening up my jacket to be as close to me as possible. I couldn’t feel the wetness from tears, and I took that as a good sign. “Please tell me why I shouldn’t worry that he is better for you.”

There was only one answer to that question, one simple short answer. Perhaps this was the answer he was looking for, the only answer that mattered. I had known it all along, but I had been too shy to say it before. It’s hard to take the first step, but once it’s taken I can’t go back, neither would I regret anything.

“Because I love you.”

Levi looked up from my chest, his eyes gentle as he smiled at me, one of his rare smiles so filled with love and happiness that the sorrow from before was forgotten within seconds.

“Eren,” he whispered, hands reaching for my face to pull me closer. Our lips brushed past, a hint of what was to come. “I love you too.”

 

-

 

“Remember that offer you made me a while ago?” Levi gave me a confused look, and I kept smiling, hugging him closer. My jacket lied forgotten on the floor, our lips pink and swollen from kisses, hair messy from tugging. “The one where you asked me if I wanted to ‘lick your lollipop?’”

Realization lit up those stormy eyes, but before he could protest, I began to unbuckle his belt. I gave him a smirk, my eyes already darkening for what I was going to do. “It’s a little late, but I accept the offer.”

I sat down in front of him, eyes never leaving his and my hands cupping his ass. His eyes visibly darkened a few shades as I took the zipper of his pants between my teeth. Slowly, I pulled it down, my hands finding the hem to release him of the dark jeans he was wearing. The clothing made a nice heap at the floor, but my eyes were focused on the bulge in the black underwear Levi was wearing. I would have loved to look up at the man, to see his without a doubt beautiful expression, but if I wanted to make this good I needed to focus.

This wasn’t my first time giving a blowjob, I had been quite experimental with Jean after all, but this was the only time a blowjob mattered to me. I wanted to make Levi feel good, and that was the most important thing for me at the moment. I was the most horrible person when it came to apologizes, so I’d rather show how sorry I am than saying it and mess it all up again. Levi deserved the best and although I had been sure that I wasn’t able to give it to him before, I could at least try.

“You don’t have to,” Levi’s voice was low and when I glanced up at him, his eyes were closed. His breathing had become slightly heavier, and although he gave me the option to back out, neither of us wanted to.

“Levi, look at me.” Dark eyes met my green ones without hesitation when his name was called. He patiently waited for me to continue, but I had other plans in mind. This was my way of apologizing, my way of showing him my real feelings for him, and when I lay my heart open for him to see I wanted him to actually look at it.

I wet my lips, noticing how Levi followed my tongue on my lips with his gaze, and how he unconsciously licked his own lips at the sight. The bulge in his pants grew, and I pressed my lips against it, feeling his dick twitch beneath the fabric.

One of Levi’s hands found the counter behind him for support, the other found my messy hair, fingers massaging my scalp in a way that left me smiling against the bulge.

I kept kissing the covered dick, licking at the fabric to wet it down. Levi’s gaze never left my face nor did he ever close his eyes. The sight of me on my knees in front of him, pleasuring him through his underwear, seemed to turn him on even more. A faint blush covered his cheeks, lips parted as he panted heavily. I could feel him grow harder by each passing second and I openly mouthed his hardness.

My fingers played at the hem of his boxers, letting it snap against his skin that left him thrusting his hips into me. Moans spilled from his lips and his fingers tugged at my messy locks.

“Eren.”

My name left Levi’s pink lips as a whimper, only then did I notice that the dampness on his boxers weren’t just from my saliva. I pulled away slightly, just enough to pull down the underwear to reveal his leaking dick, precum dripping slowly down his length.

I’ve already seen him naked many times, and I’ve had him inside of me more times than I can count on my fingers, but coming face to face with his erected dick was something completely different. He was beautiful, didn’t matter if he was naked or not, and I loved every part of him; both the good and the bad.

Without hesitation, I gave his dick a long lick from the base to the very tip. The salty flavor of his precum filled my mouth, and I moaned at the taste. Not only was he beautiful, but he was also more delicious than what I had expected. I didn’t normally like salty things, I enjoyed sweets much more, but Levi’s salty taste was better than any sugar-sweet thing in the world. If I only could taste one last thing before I died, I would gladly give up all the chocolate and sweet candy to taste Levi again.

I wasn’t the only one who moaned when I reached the head of his dick; Levi let out gasps mixed with moans at the touch. I made sure to lick him clean, biting and sucking at his sensitive skin while he became a mess beneath me. He soon became sticky with my saliva, but neither of us minded. After all, I was far from done and we hadn’t even reached the best part yet.

Kissing my way down on his length, I reached the base. I nibbled gently at the skin, making my way up again slowly with licks and small sucks. When I reached the tip, I glanced up at Levi, giving him a small smile. His half-lidded eyes had turned so dark that I barely could see any stormy grey in them, all thanks to my treatment and for the fact that he never looked away from me. If we had changed our positions, I would have come a long time ago; the very thought of Levi on his knees in front of me, taking my dick in his mouth, was enough to make me harden. It didn’t matter how hard I was though, or how much I would need to take care of it later. The only dick that mattered at that moment was Levi’s.

Licking my lips again, I kissed the tip gently before letting it slide into my mouth. My tongue swirled around the head, pressing into the slit and quickly lapping away the precum. The grip on my hair hardened, fingers forcing me down on his length. I gave him a smile, lips still around the head of his erect dick, and received a moan of my name in return.

I loved when Levi moaned my name like that, and I liked to think that I was the only one who could make those lovely sounds spill from his pink lips.

Closing my eyes, I lowered my head further on his dick. Only when I felt fine hair tickle my nose did I stop. Pressing my tongue to the underside of his hardness, I gave him a hard suck.

Levi gasped, trying to thrust his hips into me, seeking more of the warmth of my mouth. My hands were the only thing that stopped him from choking me, but I appreciated his eagerness and gave him another suck.

Pulling away slightly, I gave his head a light suck before taking all of him in again. I began to bob my head, creating wonderful friction for him while mixing it with gentle sucks and licks.

Levi was a complete mess beneath me, his legs shaking with the pressure of trying to stand still while desperately trying to keep in his orgasm. When I looked up at him, I noticed that he had closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, lips parted in a breathless moan. His dragged his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp.

If Levi had looked at me he would have seen the mischievous glint in my eyes, the only warning he got before I took him all in and swallowed. The sensation made him open his eyes with a gasp, his back arching and fingers clawing at the counter. I didn’t hesitate before swallowing around him again, combining it with a moan in the back of my throat. I could feel Levi shiver beneath me; he was close and tried his best to keep it in. His willpower was amazing, the way he wanted to enjoy every last second of it.

“F-fuck,” Levi tilted his head back, eyes falling closed again as I continued to hum around his dick. I could feel him growing close, his dick twitching in my mouth. With a last hard suck, his grip on my hair stiffened, the best warning I got before he reached his orgasm.

He screamed my name, his body going still as his cum filled my mouth. I swallowed every drop greedily, letting his dick go with a light ‘pop’. A few seconds later, his body turned slack and if it weren’t for the counter he would have fallen. He took a moment to catch his breath and I kindly helped him to pull up his underwear again, a weak protection against the cold air. He would probably have to clean both the underwear and himself later, although I had tried not to be too sloppy.

“Eren,” Levi’s voice made me look up, and I licked my lips to get rid of the last of his cum. He looked as if he was on the brink of tears, hopefully not from the blowjob. His hands cupped my face as he sat down in front of me, breath still heavy. His pants were in a heap around his feet, but he didn’t seem to care about that at the moment.

When he spoke again, his voice was only a whisper, but held so much affection that tears threatened to fall for me as well. “My love.”

I couldn’t keep my emotions in, and I let them spill from my eyes in the shape of tears. His thumbs caressed my cheeks, his lips only a breath away from mine. My hands found his shoulders, winding around his back to hug him closer.

Our lips connected, the kiss calming us both while reassuring the other of our feelings. Neither of us cared about the salty taste that mixed with our unique ones.

When we broke the kiss, tears were running down Levi’s cheeks as well, but no tears of sadness. He smiled as he pressed our foreheads together, sighing happily.

“I love you, Levi,” My voice was thick with tears, and I managed to smile through them. I was happy, so happy that I had Levi. And I never wanted to let him go, never to turn my back at him ever again. I loved him, and he loved me back. What more in the world could I ask for?


End file.
